The Lost Son
by gratsulover117
Summary: Laxus and Freed were blessed with a son, they named him Natsu and he had great potential in him. Six months after Natsus birth, their town was attacked by a bunch of trouble making Vulcans. Laxus and Freed being Fairy Tail wizards, leave Natsu in the care of one of their friends while they help fight the Vulcans. (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Son**

**I came up with this idea in the middle of the night, no idea where exactly this will go.**

**this will be slightly a crossover because i am going to replace Lucy with Rin from Blue Exorcist.**

**Warning: Yaoi, cussing, Mpreg, possible violence. If you do not like please do not read.**

**Summary: Laxus and Freed were blessed with a son, they named him Natsu and he had great potential in him. Six months after Natsus birth, their town was attacked by a bunch of trouble making Vulcans. Laxus and Freed being Fairy Tail wizards, leave Natsu in the care of one of their friends while they help fight the Vulcans. After the Vulcans were taken care of, they returned to find their Friend and their son have gone missing.**

**Older Laxus and Freed, nicer Laxus, stronger and smarter Natsu. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or Blue Exorcist.**

**Lets begin.**

**Prologue **

**X768**

"There are too many vulcan, please help us" A villager asked a blonde haired man and a green haired man.

"We are the only wizards in this village, we must help all we can" The blonde told the Green. The green haired man frowned then sighed.

"OK Laxus, but what about Natsu?" The green haired man asked the now identified Laxus.

"I can look after him for you Freed" A light blue haired girl offered.

"Thank you Sara" Freed said as he handed the girl a six month old child wrapped in a blue blanket with the words **'Natsu D.' **printed on it. Sara grabbed the child and held it close as the fathers left to help the small village.

Shortly after the two left, three Vulcan started to attack the house that Sara and the child were in. Sara held the child close as she ran to protect him, she ran into the forest being chased closely by the Vulcan. The vulcans threw rocks at her and one smashed her head, she fell over in front of a cave and curled into a ball in a last ditch effort that the vulcans will not harm the child. As the vulcans came closer there was a growl that came from the cave that froze the vulcans in their tracks.

"Who dares disturb my nap!" the growl said.

**Back at the village**

"Laxus, I have a bad feeling" Freed said as he cast **Dark Ecriture: Pain** on three more vulcans before slicing them with his sword.

"I know, I feel it too" Laxus said as he finished off the last of the vulcans that were in the village. He looked over towards their house and saw that the front of the house was destroyed. "And now I know why!" Laxus said as he used his lightning to flash over to the house, only to find the building empty.

"Laxus, is Natsu alright!" Freed asked as he finally reached the house. "WHERE IS MY SON" he cried when he couldn't find him in the house.

Laxus was growling with rage as sparks of lightning flashed around him. "FAN OUT AND FIND SARA AND MY SON" Laxus yelled at the villagers that were near by. Everyone in the village soon was looking for the missing people.

Laxus followed their sent trail until he came to a sight he never liked to see.

Vulcan parts were torn and scattered all over in a clearing in front of a cave. Burn and very large claw marks littered the area. And the most devastating sight was in the center of the clearing laying on her back with a large gash in her head was his friend, Sara. He looked around and saw no sign of his six month old son anywhere. He went up to Sara to see if she was going to be ok, only to find her skin pale and body cold, she was dead.

Laxus searched for any trace of a sent trail for his son, but the sent vanished a few feet from Sara's body. Laxus picked up her body and headed back to the village.

Once he arrived Freed came up hoping to see Laxus had found their son, only to almost burst in tears to see their friends lifeless body in his husbands arms and no sign of their son to be seen. Laxus lay Sara down before hugging Freed tightly.

"We will find him, I promise" Laxus said as he pulled away and looked Freed in the eyes. "We will need all the help we can get, it's time we return to the guild and have our family help us"

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, please fav follow and review **

**until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter but I do not own Fairy tail.**

**Welcome to chapter two**

**begin.**

**X783 one year before main story line starts.**

"It's been Fifteen years Laxus, we haven't had any clue if Natsu even survived that night, and even if he did how can we tell if it really is him?" Makarov said trying to talk some scene into his grandson. Ever since the Vulcan attack he has been restlessly trying to find any trace of his lost son.

"I will find him one day gramps, I just have to" Laxus sighed "I know he is alive, I can feel it in my gut"

"Then I will allow you to go on this search, I hope you find him." Makarov sighed as he and his grandson exited his office on the second floor.

"I would like to speak with your master" they heard someone say from downstairs. They walked over to the railing and looked down at the guild.

Standing near the entrance was a young man that looked to be around the age of Fifteen, he had bright pink hair with streaks of blonde in it. He was wearing a bright blue hooded jacket that had sleeves only to his elbows, tan pants that only reached his mid-calf, and tan combat boots, and a dazzling blue scarf wrapped around his neck. But what was fastened around his waist by a blue belt and made to look like a waist coat is what caught the attention of the two men on the second floor and a green haired man down by the bar, wrapped around his waist like a waist coat was a bright blue blanket with the words **'Natsu D.'**

in an instant Laxus, Makarov, and Freed were by the strange boy looking closely at him. He had sharp grey eyes that looked exactly like Laxus'. His facial structure was similar to Freeds. The boy raised an eyebrow at the three who were staring at him and the three smiled at how much that looked like Laxus.

"Hello, I'm Makarov Dreyar, Third master of Fairy Tail, What brings you here." Makarov greeted deciding to start conversation.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer, and I would like to join your guild" Natsu said with a smile.

"Very well, come with me to my office and I will get you your guild stamp." Makarov said as he started to head back to his office. "Laxus and Freed, come with us please" he added and all four of them went to the masters office.

"Please take a seat and tell me more about yourself" Makarov said as he sat at his desk, Natsu sat in a chair in front of the desk and Laxus and Freed stood by the door.

"Well I was raised by Siraneel, Queen of the Fire dragons. She told me eight months ago to look for this symbol when she left me" Natsu said as he pointed to a Fairy Tail symbol on the blanket-coat. "she said that it may hold some answers for me about where I came from."

"Natsu" Makarov said with a smile. "Welcome home"

"W-what?" Natsu said confused and shocked.

"Natsu, I believe you are the missing son of Laxus and Freed who are standing behind you" Makarov said as he pointed to the two men who were almost in tears."Fifteen years ago they lost their son in a Vulcan raid, the person they told to protect you died and you were nowhere to be found. That blanket you are wearing was the blanket that he was wrapped in the day he disappeared"

"Siraneel told me she saved me from some vulcans when a lady died protecting me in front of her cave"

"That was Sara, a very good friend of ours" Laxus said as he stepped closer to Natsu. "I searched every day since you disappeared, my son" Laxus said then hugged him, Natsu hesitantly at first hugged Laxus back and then Freed joined.

"I can finally hold my baby again" Freed said as he started to cry in happiness.

"I'm not a baby, I'm fifteen" Natsu growled.

"Natsu come here and get your guild stamp" Makarov said as he pulled out the stamp. "where do you want it and what color"

"Blue and on my right shoulder" Natsu said as he took off his jacket revealing his black sleeveless undershirt, and gaining the guild mark. He put his jacket back on leaving it unzipped as he followed the other three out of the office and to the second floor railing,

"LISTEN UP BRATS" Makarov yelled and instantly everyone was quiet and looking at the master. "This is Natsu Dragneel, he is a new member, and my great-grandson" that earned many shocked gasps and wide eyes, Natsu looked at the old man in shock. Laxus seeing the shock on Natsus face bent down and whispered in his ear.

"That's my grandfather for ya" Laxus said.

"Ha, Laxus, I thought you said you would find him, not that he would find the guild" a purple-blue haired man wearing a white long coat said.

"Shut up Macau" Laxus growled earning a flinch from said mage.

"LETS PARTY" Makarov cheered as he jumped down to the bar and grabbed a mug of beer. Everyone cheered and started their own ways of partying. Laxus looked at his newly returned son to see him looking down at the guild with an emotionless face.

"You will get use to them eventually, it's always rowdy here in Fairy Tail." Laxus said with a small smile.

"I haven't had a lot of human interaction, Siraneel and I lived deep in a forest mountain. There were very little people wandering there, and those who did wander there were always scared of Siraneel so they ran away." Natsu said. Laxus smiled then pat Natsus shoulder.

"Then go make some friends, there are plenty of kids your age around, most of them are sitting over at that table over there" Freed said as he pointed at a table with six other teens sitting there enjoying each others company. Natsu nodded and headed down the stairs and to the table.

Sitting at the table were six teens, a white haired girl and a white haired boy that Natsu assumed were related some way, a scarlet haired girl wearing armor that looked like she was the type to be demanding, a brown haired girl that only looked about a year older than him and was still drinking a barrel of booze, a orange haired boy wearing glasses and trying to flirt with the brown and white haired girls but failing miserably, and last but not least a raven haired boy that was wearing nothing but his boxers.

The raven haired boy was the first to notice Natsu heading over to them and smiled.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Gray Fullbuster." the raven greeted.

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said and earned the attention from the rest of the table.

"I'm Erza Scarlet" the scarlet haired girl said, Natsu noticed her name suited her.

"I'm Elfman Strauss, A REAL MAN" the white haired boy said raising his fist in the air and earning a sweat-drop from Natsu.

"I'm Loke" the orange haired boy said and Natsu could see him wink through his sunglasses, Natsu instantly labeled him as a playboy and decided to ignore it.

"Cana Alberona, nice ta meet ya" the brown haired girl slurred, Natsu knew she was a heavy drinker just by the fact she smelled just like a brewery.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss" the white haired girl said with a sweet smile that surprised Natsu by the fact she looked Gothic, yet was so sweet. **(A/N she dresses and sometimes acts like her younger self but is still sweet Mira, she also never lost her powers.)**

"Take a seat and tell us about yourself" Erza said and Natsu nodded. He sat in between Gray and Loke. Natsu instantly realized two things about the two guys. One Loke smelled like a cat mixed with the night air. And two Gray made the temperature around the table cold and smelled of a snowy forest.

The rest of the table noticed how the temperature went from chilly to and evened out temperature when Natsu sat down and decided to ask the first question.

"So Natsu, what kind of magic do you use?" Mira asked. Natsu smiled and decided to show them, he lifted his hand and a blue flame lit in his hand.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer" Natsu said and everyone stared at the flame in his hand.

"Its blue" Loke said.

"blue flames are MAN" Elfman yelled. Natsu stopped the fire and sweat-dropped at Elfman.

"So you are a dragon slayer like Laxus" Erza said and Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"Laxus is a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked and everyone nodded. "What type?"

"Lightning" Gray said.

"Was he trained by a dragon too?" Natsu asked.

"Nah, he got his power from a Lacrama that his father implanted in him when he was a kid." Gray said and Natsu frowned. "so you were trained by a dragon?"

"Yep, I was raised by Siraneel the fire dragon queen"

"QUEEN? Does that make you a prince?" Mira said excitedly.

"No, I'm not a prince, the only thing that is different is that my slayer magic is stronger than others" Natsu quickly said."and has some special properties to it" he added in his mind.

"That's cool, so is it true that you are the missing son of Laxus and Freed?" Cana asked

"I'm not sure, the stories match and I can see some resemblance between us, but there is still doubt" Natsu said and the others nodded in understanding.

"Well I kind of hope you really are, they both were searching tirelessly for him" Mira sighed.

"Even got the whole guild to help out" Loke added.

"Laxus would search for so long and hard that the master would have to put a sleep spell on him just so he can rest" Gray added.

"Not to mention Freed would be brought to tears almost every time a search came up empty" Erza said.

"We've all been here for about six years and we have never seen those two truly happy, even the master always looked like he was just putting on a happy face sometimes" Cana said. "I've been here longest and I can honestly say they truly look happy right now" she added and everyone looked to the bar where Makarov, Laxus and Freed were sitting and talking with happy smiles as they kept glancing over at Natsu.

"I guess I could give them a chance" Natsu said with a small smile.

"That's the spirit" Cana cheered.

Over at the bar Laxus was listening in on the teens conversation with his dragon slayer hearing, hearing that Natsu had doubts was understandable, but just hearing that he would give them a chance almost made him jump for joy. To be honest Laxus had some doubt as well, and wanted to find a way to prove with a hundred percent certainty that Natsu was his his missing child.

"Hey Gramps, is there a way to test if Natsu is really our son and be completely sure about it" Laxus asked his grandfather. Makarov hummed in thought for a while before answering.

"Porlyusica may have something that can help with that, I will ask her tonight" Makarov answered then took a sip from his beer. "Wasn't your baby like you Freed?" Makarov asked and the two instantly knew what he was asking.

"Yes master, our Natsu was a Submissive just like me" Freed answered.

"Then we should find out if this Natsu is one or not, that will either increase or eliminate the chance of him being our son" Laxus said.

"Exactly" Makarov agreed.

"Laxus," Freed said and the lightning mage looked at his husband "Lets take Natsu out for dinner, it will give us a chance to know each other better"

"Sounds like a great idea, I'll go ask him" Laxus said and stood up. He walked over to the table to find out they were now talking about their magic and showing Natsu some, currently Gray was showing a fairy Tail emblem he made out of ice.

"Natsu" Laxus called to gain his attention, Natsu looked over at Laxus, "Freed and I would like to know if you would like to join us for dinner"

At the mention of dinner Natsus eyes lit up and he had a small smile with a drop of drool in the corner of his mouth.

"I'd love to join you for dinner" Natsu said as he stood up and followed Laxus over to Freed who was waiting by the guild doors.

"I like him, and he is so good looking" Cana said gaining the attention of the rest of the table.

"Back off you drunk slut he is mine!" Mira said with a dark aura around her.

"Who said you can claim him either she witch" Erza yelled at her rival. The boys at the table sweat-dropped at the girls before quietly leaving the table before it became a death zone.

"So what did you think of the new guy Gray" Loke asked as he and Gray walked down the street to the park. Gray looked at his Best friend with a smile, Loke was the only one who knew Gray was gay.

"Well he seems cool, but I get the feeling he is hiding something, but Cana was right about his looks" Gray said as they sat by their favorite tree in the park and Loke pulled out a deck of cards.

"Ooh do I detect the beginnings of a crush here" Loke said in a teasing way

"Oh shut up and deal the cards" Gray yelled.

Over with Laxus Freed and Natsu, the two adults stared wide eyed as they watched Natsu devourer plate after plate after plate of food in a very fast way.

"How can he eat so fast" Laxus whisper-asked Freed.

"I want to know how he can eat so much" Freed replied. They both silently thanked the heavens for their decision to eat at an all you can eat buffet because they were almost positive that he would have run their wallets dry with his massive appetite.

"So Natsu tell us more about yourself" Laxus said as Natsu finished another plate of food. Natsu looked at the two and smiled.

"I Grew up in a northern part of Fiore in a Mountain forest with Siraneel the fire dragon queen. She taught me how talk, read and write, the history of Fiore, as well as Fire Dragon Slayer magic as some other minor magic, I saw Siraneel as my mother more than a mentor though. Eight months ago Siraneel told me the story of how she got me and gifted me this scarf and the blanket, she told me the blanket was what I was wrapped in when she took me with her and that if I wanted to know more about where I came from I would have to look for the mark on the blanket. The next day she was gone, I spent a month trying to find her but I couldn't so I decided to find the mark. About a month of searching and coming up with nothing I met a man named Gildarts and he pointed me in the right direction, even then it took me five months to get here"

"Wait so Gildarts still hasn't kicked the bucket yet on that mission, and to think he is pointing kids to the guild too" Laxus said with a smile, he had to thank Gildarts if he ever came back.

"So he is a member of the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Gildarts is the guilds ace, strongest member in the guild, but he always takes long missions that are extremely dangerous. He left about a year ago on a mission that is suppose to last a hundred years." Laxus explained.

"He is a big pervert though, he kept flirting with almost every girl he saw" Natsu said with wide eyes.

"Definatly Gildarts" Freed said with a nod.

"Any way enough about me I want to know about you two" Natsu said as he stared at the two infront of him.

"I'm Freed Dreyar, formerly known as Freed Justine, I'm thirty-five. I'm a submissive that was born in Oak town, my parents died when I was ten so I took up magic and joined Fairy Tail at the age of thirteen, my primary magic is based off rune magic."

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, born here in Magnolia, I am thirty-seven. Mother died during my birth, I was sick and weak as a child and my father Ivan Dreyar inplanted a Lightning Dragon Lacrama in me to make me stronger, however that wasn't his only reason. I joined Fairy Tail when I was eleven. When I was fifteen my father was expelled from the guild, and I went on a huge rebelious stage." Laxus said then put a hand on Freeds shoulder. "This lovely man right here followed me around ever since he joined the guild, he would help me with everything and tried to keep me from doing bad. One day I pissed him off and he didn't talk to me for a month, durring that month I realized how much I cared for him and confessed my love to him."

"I actually loved Laxus since I first met him, so of course I accepted, we started dating and soon Laxus got over his rebelious stage and started to actually help the guild. We got married on my twentyth birthday soon after we found out I was carrying a child." Freed said.

"We moved to a small village out side Magnolia to start our family, made some good friends. When our son, Natsu, was born we were the happiest people in the world. Gramps came to visit a lot, and we soon realized our son was a submissive like Freed and he had extreamly high amounts of magic energy for a new born, that made me proud as well as scared."

"Six months after our son was born there was a group of Vulcans that attacked the village, Laxus and I were the only ones able to use magic in the village so we had to help. We left our son with a friend called Sara and then proceeded to save the village. However when we got home Sara and our son were missing, we only found Sara dead in the forest surrounded by torn apart Vulcans." Freed said with a sad look at the memories

"So we returned to the guild and got every one to help look for him but it has been fifteen years and the closest we got was you coming to the guild with a similar story and wearing the blanket our son dissappeared in" Laxus said and stared at the teen.

Natsu stared at the two men and smiled, there was another piece of evidence conecting him to them, the chances of him being their son has greatened. He didn't want every one to know about him yet, but he at least wanted to give these two hope, and he was kind of hoping they were really his parents too.

"Well I guess the chance of me being the missing son has increased" Natsu said annd their eyes widened. "I'm submissive."

"But you don't have the smell of one" Laxus said then his eyes widened. "DON"T TELL ME YOU ALREADY MATED" he almost yelled loudly. Natsu hit him on the head and growled.

"Do not think that way! I'm only fifteen, I'm not mated. Siraneel taught me how to hide the sent that attracts men to me" Natsu said with a small blush. "I do not want people to know that I'm submissive yet, do not tell anyone or I will burn you, parent or not"

"Alright" they both said.

"But we must at least tell Makarov, he deserves the same hope we do" Freed said and at that Natsu nodded. Natsu looked out a window to see the sky was almost dark, he stood and faced Freed and Laxus.

"Thank you for the meal, I'll return the favor soon. It was nice to get to know you two better, I will see you at the guild tomorrow" Natsu said with a bright toothy smile that shows his sharp K9 teeth **(both top and bottom instead of just top). **

"Where are you going" Laxus asked.

"I have things to do" Natsu said and then quickly left before they asked more questions.

"He is a great kid, But I get the feeling he is hideing something" Freed said as he and Laxus got ready to head home.

"I agree with you, the kid is nice, he is polite just like you too. He does seem to be hideing something, but we can't force him to tell us" Laxus said then grabbed Freeds hand and kissed his knucles, "Now my lovely husband, shall we head home for the night" Freed blushed and nodded.

In the East Forest outside of Magnolia, Makarov was going to visit his old friend and Fairy Tails Medicinal Advisor, Porlyusica. She is a human hateing person who had extrodinary healing abilities.

"GO AWAY YOU STINKING HUMAN" the lady yelled from her tree house.

"I have a question regarding my missing great grandchild" Makarov said calmly. Instantly Porlyusica opened the door, her red robes and pink hair flowing in the wind that entered the doorway.

"I'm listening" She said, she understood how inportant this subject was to the old man, it was putting a lot of stress on him and putting him in danger of heart problems. Makarov walked into the house and sat at her table.

"There is a new member at the guild that came in today"

"if your going to just small talk get out" Porlyusica said irritated.

"No just hear me out." Makarov said and she nodded with narrowed eyes, "The new member showed up wearing the blanket my great grandchild disappeared in." that widened the healers eyes. "He says he was raised by a dragon, the dragon told him she saved him from Vulcans. He is fifteen. He has Laxus eyes and Freeds features. He has pink hair with blonde streaks in it"

"So is it him?" she asked. Makarov srugged his shoulders.

"Thats why I'm here, do you have anything that can test if he is related to us to confirm if he is or not" Makarov asked hopefully. Porlyusica sighed and nodded.

"Bring all three of them tomorrow and I will test them. NOW GET OUT" she yelled and chased Makarov with a broom.

"Sheesh she is scary" Makarov said as he was walking down the road to his grandsons house. He let himself in like he useually does when he visits. He looked up to see Laxus and Freed stareing at him while hugging.

"Am I intrudeing?" Makarov asked with a mishivious and Freed pulled away with a sigh.

"No" Laxus said as he sat on the couch in the living room, Freed sat beside him and Makarov sat in a chair.

"Well how was dinner" Makarov asked.

"Well we found out some promiseing information, he said he is a submissive, but he doesn't want every one to know" Freed said with a smile. Makarov smiled at the news.

"Well I'm looking forward to the test tomorrow even more" Makarov said.

"Test?" Laxus asked.

"Porlyusica said all of us includeing Natsu are to go to her tomorrow and she will test us to see if he is related to us."

"That's nice of the old hag" Laxus said.

"I really hope he is our baby" Freed said with hope in his eyes.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens" Makarov said and they all nodded.

**A/N**

**long chapter two, What is Natsu hideing? What will Natsu do if the test is positive?**

**Submissive- a man who can bear children like a female, they are very rare. Submissive can only be born from another submissive or a person that has a submissive ansestor within four generations. If a submissive gives birth to a submissive then they can never bear kids again.**

**Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three of The Lost Son**

**I still do not own Fairy Tail. If I did it wouldn't be as good as it is, and I'm not good when it comes to drawing anime people.**

"So where are we going again" the pink and blonde haired teen asked the three men infront of him. He was exploreing Magnolia before he went to the guild when Laxus found him and asked him to follow him, being honestly curious he followed and they met up with Freed and Master Makarov. Now they were walking through the East Forest and Natsu was actually starting to feel uneasy.

"We are going to visit an old friend of the family, she will have a way to test if you are related to us in any way" Makarov said as he looked back to see Natsu stareing at him with wide eyes.

"I've never heard of something that can do that" Natsu said then started to look like he was thinking something.

"You're fifteen, there is much you haven't heard of in this world" Makarov said wisely but then narrowed his eyes when he saw Natsu flinch and adopted a guarded look in his eyes with an emotionless face.

"So true Old man" Natsu sighed, "But people can also know more than you think" That instantly pricked Makarovs intrests, but the Master didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway first thing you have to know about our friend, she doesn't exactly like humans dispite her being one" Freed said as he looked back at the teen with smile.

"A human that hates humans, belive it or not that is pretty common" Natsu said with a frown. "I've met a few in my travels"

"Travels?" Laxus asked and Natsu flinched before getting a guarded look.

"The eight months after Siraneel left me."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, he knew the teen was hideing something during dinner last night, and now he wanted to know more.

"There you stinking humans are, you're late" a voice called, instantly Natsu paled.

"Please don't tell me she is a old pink haired lady with red robes and a killer broom" Natsu said and Laxus walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"have you met her before" Makarov asked.

"So the kid is that boy from the other day" a pink haired lady said and Nattsu looked over at her with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry about the flowers, I didn't know the field was owned." Natsu said.

"You burnt my medical suplies"

"Only a little of them" Natsu definded himself.

"A LITTLE CAN SAVE A LIFE"

"OKAY OKAY"

"Porlyusica" Makarov called and the argument ended. "Can you help us now"

"tch, fine" she said then went into a tree house and came back out with a bowl with a yellow liquid. "this is the relationship test you requested Makarov, the parents spit into it and when the liquid turns green the child spits in it, if it turns blue you are related, if it turns red then you haven't found your missing family member" she said then set the bowl on a tree stump.

Laxus was the first to spit followed by Freed, the liquid turned green and Natsu looked at the liquid with a small frown. Makarov looked at the teen and saw his eyes were distant before Natsu nodded and his eyes cleared up before he spit in the liquid. The liquid started to change back and forth between blue and red and the pink haired ladys eyes scrunched. After a few minutes the liquid finally stayed a color. Everyones eyes widened and looked at the teen who was stareing at the bowl with shocked eyes.

"Natsu" Freed said then hugged the teen closely followed by Laxus and Makarov, Natsu stood there unmoving with a distant look again.

"After all these years he has returned, you are one very lucky family" Porlyusica said with a barely noticeable smile. All the happy smiles faded when Natsu finally spoke, but it was in a different language that none of them understood.

"**Haec domus mea**" Natsu said then looked at his new found parents, "**Qui sunt parentes"** he said with a small smile.

"Natsu we can't understand you" Laxus said. And Natsu shook his head before smleing at them again.

"Sorry, I'm glad to finally know my true parents"

"We're all glad you are actually still alive, we were all worried sick after you disapeared" Laxus said.

"Now that we know the truth you can come home with us and we can be a true family" Freed said happily. Natsu looked at his new mother with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid I don't want that" Natsu said and his parents looked at him in shock.

"Why not?" Freed asked.

"I don't feel comfortable living with others right now, besides I have already started building myself a new home in the woods on the other side of Magnolia." Natsu answered. Laxus sighed and gave the teen a look of understanding.

"I get ya kid, you don't have to live with us, but do not shut us out of your life etheir, I know you are hideing something" Laxus said and Natsu instantly looked guarded. "I won't ask what that is, but understand that our door is always open. If you ever need anything from us do noy hesitate to ask us." Laxus finished and Freed nodded.

"I will keep that in mind, I will visit reguarly" Natsu said.

"If you do not need my assistance any more, then GO AWAY YOU FILTHY HUMANS" the old lady yelled as she conjured up a broom out of nowhere and the four men ran.

**Later that night, Natsu POV**

"_I can't belive that they really were my parents"_ the teen thought as he looked over the town from the tree he was sitting in.

"_**That even shocked me"**_ a familiar voice in his head responded. _**"But I supose you are luckier than me, I never met my parents"**_

"_I can see how much they care for me in their eyes, but they do not really know me, just like I barely know them"_

"_**just because you barely know someone does not mean you can't care for someone. Have you not been listening to my lessons boy?"**_

"_I've been listening to you"_

"_**good, so what are you going to do now"**_

"_My plans remain the same, I am going to train so that when that I see that acursed dragon again I will be able to kill it for what it did to us"_

"_**Then you still have mutch for me to teach you"**_

**A/N**

**sorry this chapter was really short. Next chapter will be Hargeon town, bora, and a new member.**

**So we have a mystery voice in Natsus mind, who is it?**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four of The lost son is now up.**

**I still do not own Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist.**

**X784**

"Where the hell am I" a teen boy asked as he sat up on a sandy beach. He looked around and noticed he was near a town with a port.

The boy had messy dark blue hair that swept down in his intense blue eyes. Both his top and bottom k9 teeth were sharp and longer than normal, he had pointy ears and a long hairy black tail that lay on the sand behind him. He was wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt, black pants and white sneakers. He had a sword wrapped in a red case strapped to his back.

"How did I get here, wasn't I just destroying the Gehenna gate above the school with Yukio?" the teen asked himself as he slowly stood."Guess I should find out where I am then return to True Cross or I'm gonna be in trouble" he then tucked his tail in his pants and headed to the town.

He walked through town and the first thing he noticed was the lack of technology he would normally see. There was no people on cell phones or cars, instead he saw many people walking around with happy smiles and it seemed like everyone knew each other, many people were having conversations with out-door shopkeepers and many kids were playing in the streets. The teen walked over to an elderly man that was working an Fruit stand.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am" the teen asked.

"Well you are in Hargeon, a port town in southern Fiore" the man said and the teen stared wide eyed at the man.

"Can you tell me how to get to Toyko Japan" the teen asked. The man looked confused.

"I've never heard of that place before"

"Thanks anyway" The teen said then walked away. He walked through town in thought before he heard girls screaming about a man named Salamander. Having nothing ells to do for now the teen followed the excited girls to a crowd and pushed through to get a look at who made everyone this excited.

In the center of the town there was a tall man with dark blue spiky hair wearing purple robes. He had a tattoo above his right eye and two rings on his right hand.

The teen watched as the man who called himself 'Salamander' flirted with the girls in the crowd until another teen came through the crowd and walked up to Salamander. The teen had odd pink hair with blonde streaks in it and sharp grey eyes that were glaring at the tall man. The teen wore a bright blue hooded jacket that had sleeves only to his elbows, tan pants that only reached his mid-calf, tan combat boots, and a dazzling blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Who are you young man" Salamander asked with a smile. The blue haired teen watched with growing interest, the tall man obviously missed the anger in the pink haired teens eyes.

"I think the question should be who are you and why are you using my alias name to pick up girls" the pink haired teen asked the man. The mans eyes narrowed at the teen.

"I am Salamander of Fairy Tail young man" the man said. The teen unzipped his jacket showing his sleeveless black shirt and revealing a Blue mark that looked like a fairy with a tail on his right shoulder.

"I am Natsu Salamander Dragneel of Fairy Tail and I have never seen you before" the teen yelled at the man.

"This guys the real deal Bora" a man yelled from the crowd.

"Don't call me that fool" the now revealed as fake salamander yelled.

"So you are the Bora I was sent here to capture" Natsu said as his hand lit in a blue flame that the teen in the crowd stared at in disbelieve. Natsu then punched Bora instantly knocking him out. The crowd left in a hurry leaving the Blue haired teen, the knocked out man, and Natsu alone.

Natsu picked up the unconscious man and slumped him over his shoulder then looked at the teen who was still staring at him. _**"That boy is not from around here, I scene his aura is different" **_the voice in Natsus mind told him.

"You" Natsu called to snap the teen out of his shocked state, as soon as he was sure he had his attention he spoke again "You are not from here, come with me" Natsu said then started to walk away.

The teen watched the Pink haired teen walk for a few moments the followed. He watched as the pink haired teen turned the tall man into who he believed were the police around here and receive a pouch of what he believed was money.

"Are you hungry" Natsu asked the teen. He shook his head no, but his stomach answered differently by letting out a loud growl. Natsu smiled "come on lets go get some lunch"

they ended up in an all you can eat buffet, and the teen realized exactly why they were there for lunch when Natsu sat at the table with five full plates of various food.

"my scenes tell me you are not from around here" Natsu said as he started on his first plate.

"I have no clue how I got here, I was destroying a demon gate when everything went black, next thing I know I woke up on the beach outside of this town"

"So where are you from" Natsu asked as he started his second plate and the teen stared in amazement at how fast he ate.

"Tokyo Japan"

"_**That is in a different dimension" **_the voice said

"_Well how do we return him to his dimension" _Natsu asked the voice in his head.

"_**There is currently no way to open a portal to his dimension"**_

"_Then how do you know about it"_

"_**I know everything" **_was the simple answer, Natsu sighed before looking at the teen.

"Well it looks like you will be staying here for a while" Natsu said and the teen looked at him with confusion. "There is no Tokyo Japan here in Earthland. You came from a different dimension, I suspect the demon gate you were destroying teleported you here when you destroyed it"

"So I'm not going to be able to get home? Is there a portal in this dimension that can send me back" the teen asked and Natsu shook his head.

"Sorry, but no there is no current way to open a portal back to your place, so for now you are stuck here" instantly the blue haired teen felt many different emotions, sadness, shock, pain, and surprisingly relief.

"I see, I hope my brother and friends will be alright. I bet they think I died. But at least now I wont be executed by the Vatican" the teen said and Natsus eyes widened.

"executed? Why would you be executed" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm the son of Satan."

"The son of Satan?" Natsu said with wide eyes.

"_**Never thought Satan had a thing for human women, this kid is Half-demon" **_The voice in Natsus head said in slight surprise.

"_Why would they kill him for just being the son of Satan"_

"_**From what I know about his dimension, humans fear Satans power, his blue flames have killed many, they must fear that this kid will take after Satan and use his flames to kill"**_

"_So he can use blue fire like me?"_

"_**Your powers are very similar, but his is technically Devil Slayer in this world, while yours is primarily Dragon Slayer"**_

"_Interesting, is he strong?"_

"_**From what I can tell, his power is about the same as your fathers right now, but he has little to no control of it"**_

"_So if he has no control then we can't just leave him out on his own now can we"_

"_**That would not be a smart idea"**_

"Um excuse me" the teen said knocking Natsu from his internal conversation.

"Ah yes sorry about that, I zoned out for a bit."

"I noticed" the teen said as he finished his second plate of food.

"Any way I never got your name" Natsu said

"Oh, sorry, I'm Rin Okumura"

"Well Rin Okumura, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and you will be staying with me for the time being" Natsu said and Rin looked shocked.

"Are you sure? I'm the son of Satan"

"And I'm the adopted son of a dragon. Look in this world there are many people with troubling pasts, bad parents, and strange powers. It will take some getting use to the changes in your new life. I will help you" Natsu said and Rin smiled.

"Thank you" was all he could say as Natsu finished his last plate of food and they left the restaurant. Natsu lead Rin through town to the train station and bought them tickets to Magnolia. Once they sat down in their seats Natsu told Rin his one weakness.

"I have terrible motion sickness, when the announcement says we are arriving in Magnolia get ready to drag me off if I am not awake" Natsu said with his face already pale, Rin nodded and watched as other people took their seats and talked with others. As soon as the train started moving Natsu slumped over.

"That is really bad sickness" Rin said and only got a painful groan in return from the dragon slayer. "Dude are you sure you are going to make it" but Natsu passed out before he could answer, so Rin occupied himself with watching the scenery through the window. Rin noticed that this world was not as technologically advanced, there was a lot more forest areas and uninhabited lands, it looked like Rin traveled back in time more than he traveled to a different dimension.

After a while the announcer said they would arrive in a town called Magnolia. Rin looked at the still knocked out dragon slayer that was now on the floor. When the train stopped Rin stood and picked up the slayer Bridal-style, instantly waking him. As Rin exited the train, Natsu stared up at Rin with wide eyes and the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Good you're awake, we have arrived in Magnolia, are you feeling better?" Rin asked as they exited the train.

"I'm surprised I'm not sick right now" Natsu said.

"You get sick when people carry you?" Rin asked surprised.

"Yes, now put me down" Natsu said then Rin set him on his feet. Natsu looked around the station then looked at the half-demon. "Now this is Magnolia town, this is the town I live in, where you will now live, also home of my guild Fairy Tail, the guild you will join. This is where your new life will begin"

"Wait, I'm joining your guild? I don't even know what that is"

"A guild is where mages gather, they go there for work or to make friends" Natsu said as he headed to the west side of the town, Rin followed closely.

"Mages, as in magic" Rin asked.

"Yes magic, your world had something similar, but your world developed more in a technological way. This world focused more on developing magic skills." Natsu said as they started to walk into the west forest.

"But I don't have magic" Rin said.

"You are the son of Satan, you must have been born with some kind of power even in your world" Natsu said not letting Rin know he already knew of his blue flames.

"His flames" Rin almost whispered, Natsus dragon hearing heard.

"You were born with the flames of Satan, if my hunch is correct" Rin nodded.

"Here that would make you a Devil slayer, you just need to learn how to control it" Natsu said.

"I've tried to control them but its hard." Rin said before he remembered something. "That reminds me, I saw you use blue fire earlier, are you a son of Satan too"

"ha-ha, no I'm not the son of Satan. I am a human who was raised by a dragon that taught me her dragon magic." Natsu said with a smile. "Your flames should be similar to mine, so I will help you train with them, once you get some control I will introduce you to the guild and you can get your Fairy Tail guild mark"

"But I might hurt you" Rin said with a worried look at the pink haired teen.

"My magic makes me immune to fire, yours should too so we are the perfect training partners" Natsu said and Rins eyes widened, now that he thought about it a training partner may just be exactly what he needed to learn how to control his flames.

"Alright, I'll train with you, and I will join this guild of yours" Rin said as they came to a small house in the woods. It was a decent sized house made to look like a log cabin with a big porch. Natsu turned to Rin with a smile.

"Welcome to your new home, you will be living with me." Natsu said with a smile then they entered the house. Rin was amazed how nice the place looked, it had simple hard wood floors with a few rugs, he had two couches and a wooden rocking chair in the living room. They entered what Rin believed was a dining room with a decent sized table with eight chairs and a fancy candle chandelier hanging from above. They then entered the kitchen and Rin was amazed at the marble counters and fancy looking stove, the perfect pots and pans that were neatly put away in the shatter-proof glass cabinets, and a huge fridge that was stacked with food supplies.

Natsu watched as Rin looked around the kitchen in amazement. He smiled as he opened the fridge.

"I'm guessing you like to cook" Natsu asked as Rin walked back over to the dragon slayer after exploring the kitchen.

"I always loved to cook, I have a talent for it" Rin said with a proud look.

"Good, then you can cook our meals" Natsu said as he lead Rin through the rest of the house. The bathroom was nice and clean with marble counters and floor, and a bath/shower big enough for almost three full grown people to soak in. Natsus room was simple with a queen sized bed with blue sheets and blankets, a big closet, a dresser with a mirror attached, and many pictures hanging on the wall. Some pictures were of him and other people hanging around, but two pictures caught Rins eyes the most, they were both paintings, one of a magnificent blue dragon. The other one looked like an older version of Natsu with blonde hair instead of pink and blonde,he had red eyes and red robes, he held a large scythe that blade curved around his shoulders and reached his elbow, and the look in the mans eyes sent shivers down Rins spine and hide tail.

"Hey Natsu, who is that" Rin asked pointing to the picture of the man. Natsu looked over and frowned.

"That is a man from way back in this worlds history, the first dragon slayer ever made, and my foster mothers first student. His name was Raien Yoso, and he sided with the darkest mage that ever existed in this world. Together they killed many and raged war all in search for power and the One Magic. But Raien disappeared and shortly after Zeref was defeated and peace was returned to this world." Natsu said. Rin stared at the man in the picture before Natsu took the picture down and put it in his dresser.

"Did you paint that and the dragon" Rin asked, Natsu nodded then looked at Rin before leading the dark blue haired teen to another room that was very similar to the other only the bed was black.

"This will be your room, feel free to help yourself to food and stuff" Natsu said then turned back to his room "Don't leave this house for now, I'm going to bed" he called back before closing the door to his room.

Rin decided to call it a night as well and took off his sword, pants, and button shirt, freeing his long black tail and leaving him in a plain white shirt and dark blue boxer shorts. He laid in bed and covered up with his sword in his grip as he fell asleep and dreamed of his home left behind, his friend and his twin.

**A/N**

**there you go, and Rin is now in the story. Can't wait to write more for this story, I personally think it is good, but I'm sad there are little reviews.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter five**

"Normal talk"

"_**Natsus inner mystery voice"**_

"_Thoughts or when Natsu talks to his mystery inner voice"_

"**Spells**"

"**Demon speaking**"

**still do not own Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist **

_**One week after Natsu met Rin**_

Natsu was sitting in the dining room waiting for Rin to bring out breakfast, over the past week Natsu has practically become addicted to the other teens cooking.

Rin came out of the kitchen with two plates of bacon and eggs with a side of fried rice and some pancakes, his tail happily swaying behind him. The day after they met Natsu went to wake Rin and saw his tail, he was fascinated with it and ended up trying to touch it but Rin woke up as soon as his fingers brushed the black fur. Rin was surprised and tried to hide his tail but after a while he just let it free.

"This is amazing Rin" Natsu said as he took a bite from the food.

"Glad you enjoy it" Rin said as he sat down and began to eat, "could use some more salt though"

"Well I think it's perfect, way better than Mirajanes in the guild" Natsu said with a smile.

"NATSU" two familiar voices yelled from the front door of the house causing Natsu to drop his fork and frown. Two people walked into the dinning room and stared at the scene, a blonde haired man instantly glared at the dark blue haired teen with a black tail and growled.

"Hey mom, dad, what brings you two here today" Natsu said as he stood from his seat and walked over to the two men.

"Mom, Dad?" Rin asked and Natsu nodded.

"Well you haven't been to the guild in a while so we came to check on you, we didn't know you had company" Freed said as his gaze landed on Rin. Rins tail wrapped around his waist as he nervously looked at the men.

"So who is this boy Natsu" Laxus growled.

"Calm down dad, he is a friend who is going through some hard times so I offered help, he will be staying here for now on, and just so you know we were going to go to the guild today so he can join since his problem has improved." Natsu said but that still didn't ease Laxus attitude.

"You know how dangerous it is for you to live with a male, what if he realizes what you are" Laxus asked and Natsu growled while glaring at the older slayer.

"I can take care of myself, now can you please GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Natsu yelled and Laxus stared at him with wide eyes before he backed up and left the house.

"He just worries about you Natsu, once he finally got you back, he just doesn't want to loose you again." Freed said, Natsu looked at the green haired man with an understanding smile.

"I know he means well" Natsu sighed, "but he shouldn't assume that he is going to take advantage of me just because I'm a submissive"

"people are known to try and take advantage of a submissive to try and get a powerful child" Freed reasoned.

"Trust me, Rin is not like that" Natsu said. They then heard Laxus outside punching things and Freed sighed.

"I trust you Natsu, we will see you at the guild" Freed said before heading out to calm his husband.

"So those are your parents? Are you adopted by them, I thought you were raised by a dragon" Rin said as he walked over to the pink haired teen.

"Actually they are my real parents." Natsu said and they both sat back at the table and continued to eat.

"But they are both men" Rin said surprised.

"In this world there are males and females, but there is a rare gender called a Submissive. A Submissive are males that can carry children like a female, they are rare yet special because their offspring almost always have high magic power" Natsu explained.

"Are you one, is that why the blonde man was so upset to see me alone around you" Rin asked. Natsu looked up at the other teen and decided to let him know,, he felt he could trust Rin.

"I am a Submissive, but I do not want many to know yet" Natsu said.

"OK I wont tell anyone" Rin said then remembered something. "I thought you said you were raised by a dragon"

"I was, when I was six months old the village my parents lived in was attacked by Vulcans, their friend took me in the forest with her being chased by some and she died. My foster mother Siraneel saved me and she took and raised me, about two years ago Siraneel vanished and I made my way to Fairy Tail following a sign on a blanket I had when Siraneel saved me. Turns out my real parents were mages of the guild and the master is my great grandfather." Natsu explained.

"Sounds complicated" Rin said.

"It was but now it is OK" Natsu said as he took the dishes to the sink then they headed outside. "Now lets do a few flame exercises before we go introduce yo to the guild"

_**Later at the guild**_

"OK Rin welcome to Fairy Tail, and just so you know you don't have to hide your tail here" Natsu said as they reached the guild hall. Rin stared at the big two story building with amazement, it was practically the biggest building in the town next to that church they passed.

"It's very nice, I can hear lots of noise coming from inside" Rin said then looked to Natsu who was about to open the doors. They walked in and instantly the guild grew quiet and looked at the two teens.

"Welcome back Natsu, who is your friend there" an man smoking a pipe asked.

"This is Rin Okumura, a good friend of mine and he will be joining the guild, where is Gramps" Natsu said and Makarov waved from his spot on the bar counter as everyone continued with their previous actions. They walked over and Makarov looked over the new teen.

"Your power is very similar to Natsus, you are welcome here at Fairy Tail. Where would you like your guild mark and what color" Makarov said with a smile.

"blue and on my right hand" Rin said and the master gave him his mark.

"Did I hear Natsu was back" a raven haired teen asked as he came through the doors and looked around. Rin looked at the boy and instantly thought they looked alike only Rin had dark blue hair and eyes pointy ears and K9 teeth and a tail.

"I'm over here Gray" Natsu called. Over the year they had become close friends.

"Hey Natsu" Gray said then saw Rin. "Who is he" Gray asked.

"I'm Rin Okumura, Natsus friend and new member of the guild."

"Cool, I'm Gray Fullbuster" he said then he saw the tail wrapped around Rins waist. "Is that a tail"

"Yes" Rin said and Gray reached to touch it but froze when both Rin and surprisingly Natsu growled at the raven haired teen.

"OK so no touch, I get it" Gray said. "Anyway Natsu I was wondering where you were this past week, you were only on a mission that should have taken one day"

"I was at home helping Rin to control his magic more" Natsu answered.

"So he is staying with you" Gray asked surprised.

"Yes" Natsu answered flatly indicating the conversation was over.

"Has my dad come back yet" the teens looked over to see a little kid with black hair ask the Master. The master put off the kid saying the kids father was able to take care of himself, the kid punched him and ran yelling that he hated them all. Natsu watched as the kid left then looked at Rin.

"Come on Rin, time to put your skills to the test" Natsu said as he grabbed Rins wrist and pulled him out the guild.

"There is something about that new guy I don't like" Gray said to himself.

"Same here" Laxus said as he appeared beside the Ice mage.

"When did you get there" Gray asked.

"Just now" Laxus said.

"I say you two need to calm down, that boy is a member of this guild now and you will treat him like family" Makarov said.

"Master is right, besides have you ever seen Natsu act like that with anyone, he is usually so secretive" Freed said as he appeared beside Laxus.

"I'm worried about him" Laxus Sighed as he sat down and Mira brought him his usual drink.

"I know you are, but you must understand that he can take care of himself, he is almost stronger than you" Freed said as he sat beside Laxus.

"But you know as well as I do that he is coming of age soon" Laxus whispered.

"And when he does he will have his friends and family to watch over him, but Natsu will be able to make his own choices" Freed whispered back earning a small nod from the blonde.

Sitting just a couple seats away from Laxus and Freed was Gray Fullbuster with his eyes wide in shock from what he just over-heard from the two grown men conversation. He put the clues in his mind together, Freed is a submissive, Laxus was over protective even for someone who just recently found his long lost son, Natsu was coming of age soon, a submissive come into their submissive traits and are able to bear kids at the age of seventeen, and lastly Natsu was going to be seventeen soon. Gray sat there in his seat thinking about what he just learned about his best friend and rival and couldn't believe it, Natsu never let out any sign he was a submissive.

"I need to talk to him about this soon" Gray whispered to himself before heading home.

Later that day Natsu and Rin returned to the guild with another man who looked worn out, the man was Macao Conbolt and he was happily reunited with his son Romeo. Now Natsu and Rin were in the guild talking with Mira about cooking when Mira challenged Rin to a cook off witch he happily accepted. In the end Makarov, Cana, and Max judged that Rin was the better cook.

The next day Makarov announced he was going to the regular meeting in Clover town. Natsu and Rin were sitting alone at a table when Gray came up with a nervous look at Natsu. Rin instantly noticed the look in Grays eyes and felt jealous.

"Natsu" Gray called once he reached the table "Can I.." He was cut off by the guild doors being slammed open.

"Natsu, Gray I need your help meet me at the train station in an hour" A armored lady with long scarlet hair called. Natsu agreed casually, and Gray agreed while shaking in fear. Erza left the guild soon after and Natsu looked at Gray.

"Dude, you are scared shit-less by her, that is kinda pathetic" Natsu said and Rin Nodded with a smirk at the ice mage. Gray just looked at the ground and left to get ready for whatever Erza had planned.

An hour later Natsu and Rin stood in the train station waiting for Gray and Erza.

"Erza should have been here by now" Natsu sighed as he looked around the station.

"Maybe she is running late" Rin said

"She is never late" Natsu said as soon as he spotted her scarlet hair. They headed over and instantly Rins jaw dropped at the sight of Erzas luggage.

"That's a lot of stuff" Rin said and Erza looked over at them.

"Glad you made it Natsu, who is your friend" Erza greeted as she now looked at the Blue haired teen.

"I'm Rin Okumura" Rin answered with a smile.

"I asked him to tag along" Natsu added.

"Well Rin, I'm Erza Scarlet, glad to have you with us" She then looked at Natsu "Have you seen Gray, he is running late"

"We haven't seen him since you asked us to meet here" Natsu said.

"Here I am" Gray said as he appeared from behind Erzas luggage.

"Good you made it, now you three go get us a empty car and I will go put my luggage up"

"aye sir" Gray and Natsu said as the three entered the train. They found an empty car and Gray and Rin sat across from each other. Natsu sat beside Rin, his face already green with the thought of motion sickness. A few minutes later Erza came in and sat beside Gray.

"Are you going to make it this time" Gray asked Natsu with a smirk and earning a glare from the dragon slayer.

"I will make it just fine" Natsu said then surprised both Erza and Gray by laying down in his seat with his head in Rins lap, the blue haired teen smiled and started to comb his fingers through the pink and blondes hair. The train started to move and Gray and Erza were surprised Natsu wasn't sick.

"Um Natsu, what is going on" Gray asked with wide eyes.

"We found out this past week that if he lays like this on me then his motion sickness is canceled out" Rin said as he looked at the ice mage.

"We've tried that before but it never worked" Erza said surprised.

"For some reason it's only him that can cancel my sickness, I believe it is one of three reasons. One his magic is similar to my own, two he is part demon, or three witch is something I do not want to talk about just yet"

"Wait, did you say part demon" Gray asked as his eyes narrowed at Rin.

"Half to be exact, his father is Satan, king of demons" Natsu said as as he cautiously watched Gray as he and Rin stared at each other.

"So how is his powers like yours" Erza asked.

"Rin was born with Fire Devil Slayer magic thanks to him only being Half demon" Natsu said. "Anyway enough about Rin, what did you need us for Erza"

"On my way back from my last job I heard some news that disturbs me. I was in a wizards bar and this group was talking about breaking a seal on something called Lullaby, I didn't think anything of it until after I left the bar and I remembered a name they also mentioned, Erigor" Erza said and Natsu looked at her.

"You mean Shinigami Erigor" Natsu asked, "As in the Ace of Eisenwald"

"yes" Erza confirmed.

"_**I Know what Lullaby is, its one of Zerefs creations, a demon flute that kills anyone who hears its tune, its death magic" **_the voice in Natsus head said.

"Erza Lullaby is one of Zerefs creations, a death flute that kills all who hear it" Natsu said.

"Your knowledge never fails to surprise me, so our mission is to find Eisenwald and find out why they want Lullaby, stop them from killing people, and if possible destroy the flute" Erza said and everyone agreed. They were silent till the train came to a stop and they got ready to exit the train.

"_**Do not leave the train"**_ his inner voice said suddenly.

"_Why"_

"_**I can sense a very dark presence boarding the train" **_At that Natsu grabbed Rin and made him sit back down as he lay back down the same way they were earlier.

"What are you doing Natsu Erza and Gray are going to leave us behind" Rin asked.

"I can tell something dark boarded the train, I would have stayed by myself only I can't stand transportation without you" Natsu said as he searched for the dark presence that his inner voice told him about. Soon he caught its presence heading towards them. A tall man with black hair tied up in a spiky short ponytail asked if he could sit in their car and Natsu knew this was a member from Eisenwald when he picked up the dark presence on the man.

The man sat down then noticed Rins guild mark before grinning.

"So you two are from a legal guild, Fairy Tail it seems. You know I envy you, your guild is full of hot girls" the man said, Natsu rolled his eyes and watched the man closely. "That Mira is a good looker, always see her photos in magazines, and that Titania girl, she did a shoot with Mira not too long ago blew my mind with her looks. But there is also that submissive that is mated to the masters grandson, for a man he is good looking too, but a terrible parent, last I heard of him he was searching for his lost child"

At that Natsu started to silently growl, Rin was the only one who could hear Natsu and looked down at the pink haired teen with worry.

"Terrible parent or not he would be a good lay" the man continued, at that Natsu shot up from the seat and glared at the black haired dark mage.

"Leave my mother alone" Natsu growled and his fists lit in a brilliant blue flame. The train hit a bump in the track and the flames went out as Natsu kneeled and covered his mouth. Instantly Rin was at Natsu side.

"ha ha you call that magic, and you clam to be that submissive lost son don't make me laugh. Let me show you real magic" the man said as shadows started forming around him. The train came to a screeching halt knocking them all to the ground. The man quickly stood and prepared his attack again and launched the shadows twords the two teens. Suddenly blue flames wrapped around the two teens and the shadows burned into non-existence. The man stared with wide eyes as his shadows vanished.

"You call those pathetic shadows Magic, they can't even touch my flames" Natsu said as he and Rin stood and walked towards the dark mage. Then the trains announcer said they would be moving again. "crap we got to go" Natsu said and the flames disappeared. He grabbed Rins wrist and jumped out a window where they landed on the ground. Rin was on top of Natsu and their faces were inches apart. Their eyes met and they blushed.

"NATSU" they pulled apart and looked over to see Gray on top of a magic four-wheel car that was driven by Erza.

"Are you two okay" Erza asked as she stopped the magic car.

"Yeah we are just fine" Natsu said with a nervous tone, Gray noticed the blushes on the twos faces and narrowed his eyes at Rin, "But one of the people we are looking for is on that train"

"What, you let him get away" Erza yelled while shaking the pink haired teen. Natsus face turned green with motion sickness before Rin grabbed him and pulled him away from the mad Erza, he then run his fingers through the pink and blondes hair until Natsu was feeling better.

"He couldn't have done anything with the motion sickness, and I still can't control my magic enough to use it on a train without setting the whole thing on fire." Rin said. Erza looked at Rin for a moment before sighing.

"Fine get in the car we have to catch up to them" Erza said as she strapped her wrist to the car and started following the track to the next town. Inside the car Natsu was laying on Rins lap and Gray was watching them. Soon they reached the town of Oshibana and learned that something was happening in the station. Erza being Erza decided to ask some guards what was going on and when they didn't answer or didn't answer fast enough she knocked them out.

"She is scary" Rin said as he watched Erza knock out the fourth guard.

"Aye" Natsu and Gray said simultaneously.

"Eisenwald has held up the station, they sent guards in but they haven't come back out" Erza said as she walked back to the three boys.

"So we have a dark guild with a flute that can kill hundreds, and they choose to hold up a train station" Natsu said.

"Why would they go through the trouble of unsealing that flute if they were only going to strike at a station" Rin thought out loud.

"Who knows" Gray said.

"We have to stop them from killing anybody" Erza said as she headed to the station followed by the three boys.

"_**Be careful boy, you know as well as I do this may be a diversion" **_The inner voice said.

"_Yes I do, in fact I'm positive this is" _Natsu replied.

The four entered the station and saw many guards knocked out on the floor and even more Dark guild members who were now staring at them.

"Well looky here, some fairy flies have come for the show" A man with spiked silver hair carrying a scythe said with a crazy grin.

"Those were the two on the train Erigor" the black haired man from the train said pointing at Natsu and Rin, the man now had a bandage over one of his ears. Natsu looked at the man and growled.

"Erigor, what are you planning to do with Lullaby" Erza yelled at the silver haired man.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, let me give you a hint" Erigor said as he floated up onto a speaker pole.

"The speakers, he plans on broadcasting lullaby on all the people out front" Gray yelled.

"Bastard" Erza yelled.

"Why don't you tell us your real plan" Natsu growled glaring at the silver haired man.

"Sorry I got a song to play" Erigor yelled then flew down a hall laughing.

"Natsu, Gray go after him" Erza yelled "I'll take care of these ones" she said as she requiped a sword.

"Rin I don't want you to use any big magic, do not unsheathe your sword" Natsu said as he and Gray ran down the hall Erigor went down.

"Oh no they don't that pink haired one is mine" The black haired man yelled as he sunk into his shadow and followed them with another mage.

Erza looked at the remaining Dark mages and grinned before she launched herself at the group and took out many with one hit. Rin watched as Titania took out multiple mages at a time until a few mages thought they would have better luck with Rin. Rin grinned, he knew he could take these small fry with his bare hands, not only was he good at fights in his world, but Natsu was helping him with his hand to hand combat as well as controlling his flames, so when one swung a sword at him he ducked and grabbed the mages wrist and twisted it.

Another mage tossed some fire at him but the past week has taught him flames did no damage to him. He lifted his foot and kicked the fire mage across the room and into a wall. Another mage went for his tail, but the past week of sparing with Natsu gave him a instinct to protect his tail, he spun and chop hit the mage in the side of the neck knocking him out. Another mage snuck up behind him and raised a sword, Rins tail lashed out with force into the mages stomach knocking him away, Rin turned around with a grin.

"It is near impossible to sneak up on a demon" Rin said then looked back at Erza who was taking out the last of the mages. Once the last few mages were knocked out Erza dropped to her knees panting and ex-quipped back into her normal armor. "And you are amazing" he said to the tired knight.

"You are not so bad yourself, I saw you take out those mages without magic" she said as she stood back up and walked outside with a megaphone that appeared out of nowhere.

"If you value your lives then run as far away from here as you can, a dark guild has taken over this station and is going to play a deadly song on the speaker system" Erza told the entire crowd of people causing Rin to sweat-drop and the entire crowd to run in a panic. Suddenly a wall of wind surrounded the station and Erigor told them his real plan of killing the guild masters in Clover before he pushed both Erza and Rin into the wind wall and flew away.

"Erza believed that if they found the man who unsealed the Lullaby then they could get out. They met up with Gray who took out a mage in the speaker room and told them about the masters that they already knew. When they found the black haired mage Natsu was going to knock him out but a shout from Erza stopped him, however a mage stabbed the black haired man through a wall and Natsu hit him with a fiery fist. They brought Natsu up on what was happening, and about the wind barrier.

"I can stop it" Natsu said shocking the group. "The barrier is made of wind, if I heat up the air enough the air will travel upwards destroying the barrier" And he did just that before he shocked his friends again by teleporting away.

The rest of the team got in their car and headed down the tracks towards Clover town and the guild masters meeting, Gray brought the black haired mage so they could get him a doctor. Half way to clover they came across Natsu and a knocked out Erigor. They stopped and talked a little then realized the black haired mage took off with their car and Lullaby.

"Why the hell did you bring that guy Gray" Natsu yelled at the ice mage.

"Well I couldn't leave him to die there" Gray defended himself.

"Whatever, we need to get to Clover, everyone grab hands" Natsu said, Gray and Rin grabbed Natsus hands and Erza held their other hands. Blue fire surrounded them and when it cleared they were in a forest by the Guild masters meeting. The black haired mage was ready to play Lullaby in front of Makarov. Natsu growled menacingly and was about to attack the Dark mage when the Masters of Blue Pegasus and Quarto Cerberus stopped him saying the best part is coming.

Makarov gave a speech about how nothing will change and the Dark mage dropped to his knees and the flute rolled away. The watching crowd cheered except for Natsu his inner voice told him this was not over.

"**You humans are so weak, since you wont kill them I will devourer their souls myself****"** A very loud demonic voice yelled, suddenly a giant purple magic circle appeared in the sky and the flute began to grow into a very large three eyed wooden demon.

"Is that Lullaby, one of Zerefs creations, never thought his legacy would show up again" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus said.

"_**You are going to need help with this one boy or you are going to need to use the magic I gave and taught you" **_Natsus inner voice said.

"_I will not use your magic yet old man, Rin and I will be enough to stop this thing" Natsu replied with determination._

"_**such a shame you wont rely on your true power"**_

"_I will not use that dark magic" _Natsu thought and ended the conversation before looking at everyone ells.

"Listen up, I want everyone to stand back, Rin it is time to go all out, we will both need each others power to beat this thing" Natsu said in a commanding voice that his friend never heard before.

"What makes you think you two can take on one of Zerefs demons just the two of you, your not even an S-class mage yet Natsu and you keep saying Rin can't control his magic" Erza yelled.

Makarov looked into his great grand sons eyes and saw eyes that held many years of experience his eyes held power and knowledge a kid who was just about to be Seventeen shouldn't be able to have.

"Erza let them go, Natsu knows what he is doing" Makarov said.

"But master" Erza and Gray said.

"If things look bad I will step in" Makarov said sternly to Natsu, Natsu nodded and looked to Rin who was taking the cloth case off his Sword.

"Ready Rin" Natsu asked and the half-demon nodded as he unsheathed his sword and burst into blue flames. He now had two blue fiery horns on his head, his ears and teeth were longer and sharper, his eyes were a lighter shade of blue with a red outline, his tail was longer and the tip was covered with Blue flames.

"What the... he uses Blue flames just like Natsu" Gray exclaimed in shock, Natsu had told them that his flames were unique, to see another use the same flame was surprising. Gray now understood a little about why they were so close.

"**Lets see who should I eat first... I know ALL OF YOU**" Lullaby said with a laugh as it started to suck in air getting ready to play its death song.

"Oh no you don't" Natsu and Rin said as they charged the demon. Natsu jumped and punched Lullaby with a flaming fist, knocking it off its feet and causing it to lose its gathered air and death magic in surprise.

"**Satan slash" **Rin yelled as he sent a sharp line of blue fire from his sword at the demon cutting a large gash into its arm.

Lullaby quickly stood and shot a fiery blast at the two Fire mages. Rin and Natsu both sucked in the fiery blast and the watching crowds jaw dropped, the Fairy tail members because Rin can eat fire like Natsu and the other guild members because they haven't seen people eat fire before.

"**What are you, you're monsters**" Lullaby said after seeing its fiery attack be consumed.

"You're one to talk" Natsu yelled at the demon then he looked over at Rin before they both ran up the arms of the demon continuously hitting it with flaming fists and fiery slashes, they then jumped to the ground and Lullaby decided it had enough and was going to use its song to kill everyone. It sucked in air and the plants around the area started dieing quickly. Lullaby began to play its song and everyone screamed but Rin and Natsu who were ginning as the only sound coming from the demon was a wheezing sound.

"**What have you done to my beautiful song**" Lullaby yelled.

"We poked holes in you so you can't play your song" Rin said with a toothy grin.

"After all in the end you are just a flute" Natsu said with a similar grin. The watching mages let out relived sighs and some even laughed at how the two said what they did. But Lullaby went on a rampage trying to hit the two teens who kept dodging the giant clawed wood hands. After a while Natsu started to get annoyed with the demon.

"Rin lets end this" Natsu said.

"Yeah" Rin yelled in excitement. This was so much more fun than his world where everyone would yell at him to stop or stand back.

The two mages ran up the demons arms again and jumped up as high as they could.

"**Fire Dragon's..." **Natsu said then sucked in massive amounts of air.

"**Fire Devil's...**" Rin said also sucking in massive amounts of air.

"**ROAR/SCREECH**" They yelled in unison and two large blasts of blue Fire came from both their mouths and engulfed the large demon. Lullaby let out a loud painful yell through the flames. After a while the demon went quiet and the two fire mages stopped their attack and fell to the ground panting. They watched as the demon fell and turned to ash and cheers erupted from the crowd. Rin sheathed his sword reverting back to his normal look before standing up with Natsu. They looked at each other and grinned.

Rin looked back at the demon ashes and watched as the Blue flames faded with a small smile. In his other world People would fear him for the blue flame he had, even his own brother feared him and probably fears himself now that his demon side awakened, but here he believed he could be happy. This world was full of many people who have powers of many different kinds, people who accept him for who he really is.

Rin looked at Natsu again and smiled softly, Natsu was the first person who actually accepted him for who he is, and even is trying to help him learn to control it and make it stronger and Rin couldn't be happier that he was sent here and met that pink and blonde dragon mage.

"Natsu" Rin said and the pink haired mage looked at him. "Thanks, for everything"

Natsu looked at the half-demon for a moment before smiling brightly. "Your welcome Rin" Natsu said.

"Um boys" they turned to see a crowd of guild masters, "you went overboard" they yelled, and only then did they notice they also destroyed the meeting hall.

"Run" Natsu whispered low enough only Rins demon ears could hear. They both then ran a while before Natsu engulfed them in fire and they teleported back home.

**A/N**

**hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter, I might do Galuna arc but it will be after Gajeel and Juvia join Fairy Tail, I will not do Phantom arc so I will come up with a reason why they joined. The Tower of Heaven... no promises. There will be a few arcs I come up with, but I will also try to stick to the cannon story a little. If there there is anything you guys want me to do please let me know and I will try and add it in.**

**until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Normal talk"

"_**Natsus inner mystery voice"**_

"_Thoughts or when Natsu talks to his mystery inner voice"_

"**Spells**"

"**Demon speaking**"

**still do not own Fairy Tail or Blue Exorcist**

**hope you like and review.**

**In the guild two days after Lullaby**

Natsu and Rin were on their way to the guild together walking in silence. Rin looked at the dragon mages eyes and could tell he was in his own little world.

"_**You know it's coming" **_ Natsus inner voice said.

"_I know, I can't fight it either" _ Natsu replied.

"_**Are you going to try and hide it?"**_

"_I don't think I can much longer"_

"_**Are you going to try and find someone"**_

"_I already have someone in mind, just need him to agree"_

"_**So you actually let someone in, you know you can only do that once as a Dragon Slayer"**_

"_I know that, but it's not like I can control it"_

"_**True, so what are you going to do if he declines"**_

"_Then I will have to rely on my family a lot more than I want to"_

"_**So who is this lucky person"**_

"_I'm not telling you"_

"_**AWWW YOU SO MEAN"**_

"NATSU" Rin yelled finally gaining the attention of the pink and blonde.

"Yes Rin" Natsu replied as he looked around and noticed they were in front of the guild.

"We are at the guild now, are you OK you haven't said a word since we left the house and you had a zoned out look the whole way" Rin said with concern in his voice.

"I was thinking about somethings" Natsu said then smiled, "Thank you for your concern" He added before entering the guild.

The guild was as rowdy as always with yelling and brawls and beer. Gray was at the bar waiting for a certain dragon slayer to enter the guild. He shot up when he saw the familiar pink and blonde hair walk in the doors, then frowned when he saw the familiar dark blue haired person walk in after him. Gray shook his head and walked over to the Dragon slayer while dodging flying glasses and chairs from the current guild brawl.

"Hey Natsu" Gray greeted, the fire mage looked at the ice mage and knew he was nervous about something. "Can we talk... alone" Gray asked and Natsus eyes widened.

"uh sure" Natsu said and gray grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the back of the guild. Gray looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening to them, once he was sure he turned to Natsu.

"Listen, I know you are a submissive" Gray said and Natsus eyes widened before they narrowed at the ice mage.

"How the hell did you figure that out" Natsu growled, Gray almost flinched at the growl but he stood strong and faced the fire mage.

"I over heard a conversation Laxus and Freed had and Laxus said you were coming of age soon. I thought about it some and I put the pieces together." he explained quickly. "anyway I have something I've wanted to tell you for some time now but you never gave any hint you were a submissive or even into guys"

"Gray" Natsu said after he knew where this was headed, but Gray continued.

"Natsu, I like you, I want to be your mate and I hope you feel the same or give me a chance" Gray said and Natsu looked at him thinking about what to do, so he decided to tell Gray the truth.

"Gray, I Can't" Natsu started and Grays eyes widened.

"Why" Gray asked.

"I can't because I already have someone that I want." Natsu said and Gray looked shocked. "I'm sorry Gray but I like someone ells, and as you should know from Laxus that a dragon slayer can only love once in their life"

"What if your chosen rejects you" Gray asked with worry.

"Then I have a family I can trust to protect me if needed, and I have my magic" Natsu said.

"Alright, but can you tell me who this person is" Gray asked with a sad smile, he knew about Dragon Slayers mating instinct, he knew there was no changing Natsus mind and heart, but he was scared his chosen will reject him. Time was running out, Natsu will soon be seventeen and his submissive traits will start, if he doesn't mate with the one his dragon heart loves there may be problems.

"I guess I can tell you, you are still my best friend right" Natsu stated and Gray smiled.

"You can always count on me to have your back" Gray assured.

"It's Rin" Natsu said and Gray nodded.

"I thought so, you two have been so close ever since he showed up. Well I believe you will have your mate Natsu, good luck" Gray said before walking away.

"Thanks Gray" Natsu called after him, and Gray waved his hand to show he heard.

Natsu went back into the guild and headed to the bar to say hi to his parents and great grandfather.

"Hey Natsu, how are you today" Freed greeted.

"I'm good, little tired from training with Rin this morning." Natsu said as he sat at the bar and asked Mira for a drink.

"So what did Gray want" Laxus asked.

"He overheard a conversation between you and mom and learned I am a Submissive, he wanted to ask me out" Natsu said casually. Laxus growled and Freed smiled.

"What did you say" Freed asked.

"I rejected him" Natsu said and Laxus looked happy at that but Freed frowned. "I rejected him because I fell for someone ells"

Laxus jaw slacked as he looked at his son in shock, ever since Natsu showed up a little over a year ago he hasn't seen Natsu look at anyone in a loving way, just who is this person who has managed to capture the mysterious Natsus heart.

"Does the person you like know" Freed asked happily, Laxus stared at his husband for a moment wondering why he was OK with this, their son was only about to be seventeen and already is thinking about mates.

"He doesn't know about my feelings, he knows I'm a submissive but he doesn't know a lot about submissives" Natsu said.

"Then you should tell him my boy" Makarov Said with a smile and Laxus glared at his Grandfather, he was also fine with this.

"I plan to soon" Natsu replied.

"You don't have long, you turn seventeen in three days and your submissive traits will send you into heat any time now" Freed said with a worried look "You will be weakened for a week every four months if you don't mate"

"Yeah, and if I mate with anyone other than than the one I love or I am taken by force my dragon side will be depressed but I will be bound to them for life because a dragon and a submissive only have one partner their entire lives." Natsu said like he was repeating something he was told over and over again. "Siraneel taught me everything I I needed to know, including the consequences of any and all possibilities, she drilled them into my thick skull every day for a year until I could recite it back to her word for word"

"I'm glad she taught you these things" Freed said with a smile.

"Am I the only one who thinks he is too young to mate yet" Laxus growled and the group looked at him with frowns.

"Its him choosing a mate now or risking him being forced latter" Freed said. "You remember when I went into heat, almost all of my strength was taken out of me, you weren't ready to mate yet so you had to protect me from men who wanted to use me" Freed reminded him and Laxus flinched, after each time Freed came out of heat he would always be upset at the lightning slayer for making him wait.

"Yes, I remember, and when I finally gave in and we mated you never had a heat season again and no one tried to take you" Laxus finished and Freed hugged hm.

"I don't want Natsu to have to wait like that if he has a chance to stop It now" Freed whispered into Laxus ear.

"What if this person he likes makes him wait like I did" Laxus whispered back.

"The he better be prepared to protect him, and you better keep your nose on the sniff-out just in case" Freed replied.

"Fine but I still don't like the idea of someone mating with my boy" Laxus sighed.

Natsu had left the bar while his parents talked between themselves, he didn't want to hear them discuss their own opinions about his life, he knew how to handle himself, he knew what he has to to and what could happen, Siraneel taught him everything he needed to know... except how to tell someone how he feels. Siraneel said he would know how when the time was right, but Natsu couldn't be more lost. He looked around the guild for the familiar dark blue hair and spotted him talking to Erza and Loke. Erza was smiling and laughing at something Rin said and Loke was watching Rins tail with a predatory gaze that had the Dragon slayer watching him closely.

"Rin" Natsu called and the half-demon looked over at the pink and blonde and smiled.

"Hey Natsu how did your talk with Gray go" Rin asked, he knew that Gray decided to tell Natsu he loved him and was really wondering how it turned out. Natsu frowned at the question and Rin stopped smiling.

"We need to talk" Natsu said then walked out the guild. Rin quickly said bye to Erza and Loke and followed Natsu. Natsu and Rin walked through town and into the forest until they came to a small river and sat on the bank.

"OK so what do you need to talk about, does this have to do with what Gray talked to you about" Rin asked.

"Sort of" Natsu said "he asked me out"

"What did you say" Rin asked.

"I rejected him" Natsu answered and Rin was inwardly cheering. "I rejected him because I like someone ells" Natsu said and Rin looked at the Dragon mage shocked.

"Who do you like" Rin asked. Natsu looked at Rin and their eyes met, at that moment Natsu understood what Siraneel meant about knowing what to do when the time comes.

"Well he is an amazing cook" Natsu said with a smile, "He has a fun personality but does not have much smarts. He is strong and has trouble controlling his powers. He was lost when I met him and needed help so I took him in, little did I know that the more time we spent together the more I was developing feelings for him."

"So who is he" Rin asked and Natsu sweat-dropped at how dense he was but then smiled.

"It's you Rin, you are the person I fell for" Natsu said and almost laughed at the shocked look Rin gave.

There were many emotions going through the half-demon at that moment, shock, relief, happiness. "Me" Rin asked to make sure and Natsu nodded.

At that moment Rin couldn't stop himself from grabbing Natsu and kissing the shocked dragon slayer. After a moment of stunned shock Natsu melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rins neck and pulling him closer. Rins tail wrapped around Natsus waist and pulled him into his lap as he licked Natsus bottom lip asking for entrance that the pink and blonde haired submissive allowed happily, Rin instantly began to explore the warm cavern and played with Natsus tongue before air became a necessity and they slowly separated from the kiss and leaned their foreheads together as they panted. Natsus face was flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed as they looked in each others eyes.

"Natsu, I love you too and I was so worried that you were going to end up with Gray" Rin confessed. Natsu smiled brightly knowing Rin loved him, he felt a lot of wait lift off his shoulders.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that" Natsu said as he rested his head on the half-demons shoulder and closed his eyes, he was tired, he didn't tell anyone that he was actually up all night trying to figure out how to tell Rin his feelings.

Soon Rin heard soft snores coming from the mage and smiled before he heard foot steps coming, Rins tail tightened around Natsus waist and he looked around until he recognized Laxus smell coming towards them and he relaxed.

"Good, you need to be very protective of him" Laxus said as he appeared from the trees. Rin watched as the blonde haired lightning mage glared at him with a studying gaze. "You better take very good care of him, if you hurt him or you are just using him then I will beat the crap out of you" Laxus threatened with lightning flashing around him to show he was serious.

"Trust me Laxus, I will never hurt him, a Demon protects their mate till their last breath." Rin said seriously. Laxus looked at the half demon then at his sleeping son and sighed.

"How much do you know about submissives" Laxus asked.

"Just that they are men who can carry children, and that they are rare" Rin answered and Laxus let out another sigh as he walked over and carefully picked up his son. Rin quickly stood up and Laxus handed Natsu back to Rin who was now holding the Fire dragon slayer bridle-style.

"Lets take him home and put him in bed, then I will teach you everything you need to know about Submissive and what you are getting into" Laxus said and they headed back through the woods to Natsu and Rins house.

_**Later that day**_

Natsu woke up and looked around his room in confusion, last he remembered he was with Rin by a river and confessing that they love each other.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream" Natsu said sadly.

"_**I can tell you with a hundred percent certainty that was not a dream and that you now have a half-demon boyfriend"**_ The oh so familiar voice spoke up.

"_Then I guess I fell asleep and Rin carried me home"_

"_**Correct, and Laxus taught Rin all he needs to know about submissives"**_

"_Dad actually helped Rin, I find that hard to believe"_

"_**When have I ever lied to you" **_There was a moment of silence **_"... okay forget I asked that, anyway I was telling you the truth"_**

"_Fine at least it saves me the embarrassment of telling him myself"_

"_**Whatever"**_

Natsu got up and looked out the window, the sun was still high in the sky so he guessed it was maybe two in the afternoon. He then walked to the kitchen where he found Rin happily cooking away. Natsu opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, he then leaned against the wall and watched Rin cook while he calmly drank his water.

"What's for lunch" Natsu asked. Rin looked over at the pink and blonde with a smile.

"just a lot of grilled cheese sandwiches and some fruit if you want" the half-demon said then flipped one of the sandwiches over onto a plate next to another plate already stacked with sandwiches.

"Yummy" Natsu said as he walked over and grabbed a sandwich.

Rin Finished cooking the last of the grilled cheese and Natsu grabbed the plates and carried them to the dinning room.

"So how was your nap" Rin asked as they sat and started to eat.

"Nice, how long was I out"

"About three hours" Rin answered.

"I smell that Laxus was here, what did he want" Natsu asked pretending not to already know.

"Just taught me about submissives and dragon slayer stuff" Rin said casually.

"Did he now, so I guess you know exactly what is going on between us" Natsu said as he looked at Rin.

"Well to tell you the truth it is very similar to demon mating back in my world, only if one dies the other can find another mate after a long while since they live for long times" Rin said.

"Do you have a demon life span or a humans" Natsu asked.

"I do not know, I think I slept through that lesson" Rin said and Natsu sweat-dropped.

"_Do you know if half-demons live a demon lifespan or not" _Natsu asked his inner voice.

"_**Well from what I could gather half demons lifespan is random, some follow the human side and some follow the demon side."**_

"_Can you tell which one Rin takes after"_

"_**Hard to tell, but his aura seems a little more demon than human, there is a possibility he takes after the demon but I can't be sure"**_

"Natsu" Rin called and Natsu looked back at the half demon. "You were spacing out again, are you sure you are okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking" Natsu reassured him. Natsu stood up and stretched his arms up with a yawn. "I'm gonna go for a walk" he said and he left.

Rin watched as Natsu left before he gathered the plates and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

_**Three days later**_

Natsu woke up and yawned, he got up and walked over to his wardrobe. He undressed to his boxers and looked in a mirror at a mark on his chest of a scythe and frowned, the scythe had a dragon design on the blade and the long handle looked to be made of scales with the tip in the shape of flames, Natsu frowned then looked into his wardrobe for a new set of clothes.

He was going to wear his normal outfit, but for some reason he felt like wearing something different for a change. He decided to wear an outfit that he got when Freed dragged him shopping. He dressed into a black one sleeved waist coat, the sleeve covered his left arm leaving his Blue guild mark proudly showing on his right shoulder. He put on a pair of white knee-length trousers and a pair of black sandals that strapped securely to his feet. He put on a black wristband on his right wrist and then wrapped his Blue scarf securely around his neck. **(same as his X791 outfit in the anime and manga but with a blue scarf.)**

"Hmm, I guess mom was right about this outfit, it does look good, easy to move in" Natsu said as he did a few stretches to test out his mobility, "comfy too"

"_**So what's with the change in outfit"**_

"_Just felt like it"_

"_**Fair enough"**_

Natsu walked out of his room expecting to smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen, he froze and sniffed, he smelled nothing. He walked through the living room and dinning room and entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see it empty, normally Rin would be cooking by now. He walked back through the house and went to Rins room to see it empty and his sent was a couple hours stale.

"Where is he"

"_**He could have gone out, its not like he has to stay here ya know"**_

"_I know, its just weird"_

"_**And its weird that you are wearing a different outfit, I think this day is full of weird things"**_

"_Shut up, guess I'll just go to the guild"_

Natsu left the house and walked down the small trail to town, when he got there the town was as busy as ever with shopkeepers yelling good morning to Natsu as he headed to the guild. When he approached the guild he instantly felt something was off, he couldn't hear anything inside. He walked in the doors to find it completely empty, not even Mira and Makarov were there and they normally got here at sunrise.

Natsu frowned as he walked up the stairs and to the masters office to see if he was there signing paperwork for the council about damages the guild has caused, but the office was empty.

"Where is everyone at" Natsu yelled.

"_**Try your parents house"**_ his inner voice suggested, he did just that, and the house was also empty.

"_Now what, I thought you said you knew everything, why can't you tell me where an entire guild disappeared to"_

"_**Don't take your annoyance out on me, I am not a tracking device"**_

"_so that makes you practically useless right now" _

"_**Ouch that was mean"**_

"_It was suppose to be" _Natsu then decided to check his Great grandfathers place, but right now he didn't think he would find anyone there, He also didn't expect to see the front door wide open and a window broken.

"What the hell" Natsu growled "GRAMPS" he yelled then ran in the house. It was dark, he couldn't see anything even with his dragon enhanced sight. He walked around a bit before the room lit up and people jumped up yelling SURPRISE. Natsu instantly had blue fire on his fists and before he noticed who it was he punched Elfman instantly knocking him out.

"Wow Natsu did you have to do that, it's just us" Macau said and Natsu looked around, all the members of Fairy Tail were here.

"Sorry, never been good with surprises" Natsu said as he scratched the back f his head nervously, "So I guess this is why I couldn't find anyone earlier"

"that's right" Laxus said as he walked over and patted his sons head, "Happy birthday"

"Thanks" Natsu said then looked around, he saw Erza and Mira talking over by the back door, Gray was talking to Loke on one of the couches, Levy Jet and Droy were by a table full of food, Macau and Wakaba were arguing over pointless things, Laxus walked back over to Freed who was talking with Bixslow and Evergreen **(A/N Bixslow and Evergreen are the same as in the anime, they joins soon after Natsu joined Fairy Tail and became Laxus and Freeds friends). **

"Hey Natsu, like the new outfit" Rin said as he walked up to him. Natsu turned around and looked at the half-demon with a smile.

"Thanks" Natsu said then looked around "So who came up with this"

"It was me and Laxus" Rin said happily

"Really, when did you have time for that" Natsu asked.

"Three days ago after the lesson he gave me" Rin answered. Natsu smiled and looked at the half-demon, next thing he knew Rins tail was wrapped around his waist and pulling him in till their lips connected in a sweet and passionate kiss that the Dragon slayer quickly melted into after the surprise.

All around the house there were mixed reactions when they saw what was happening. Laxus growled, Freed smiled, Bixslow Makarov Wakaba and Macau let out cheers an cat-calls, Mira and Erza stared with their face flushed and tiny drops of blood dripping from their noses, Gray watched with mixed emotions and a straight face, Loke was happy but he was also sad because he knew Gray liked Natsu, the rest of the guild were completely and utterly shocked.

Natsu and Rin separated from their kiss, Natsu blushed a deep pink and Rin smirked.

"You are mine" Rin whispered in the dragon slayers ear, "now everyone knows that"

"Yeah" Natsu said as he grabbed Rins hand and headed to the food table where a shocked Levy still stood. Over the year Levy learned to see Natsu as an older brother figure.

"Natsu, what just happened" Levy asked, as Natsu grabbed a plate and made a sandwich.

"Well Rin and I are together and he wanted to make sure everyone knew that" Natsu answered simply. Levy looked between the two before her eyes widened.

"Natsu are you a submissive" she asked in a whisper. Natsu froze for a moment then sighed.

"Guess there is no point in hiding it now" Natsu said and Levy smiled.

"So you are, I'm impressed you hid that so long, how did you mask the sent" Levy asked.

"Siraneel taught me a magic that masks it"

"He puts a spell on himself every morning" Rin said.

"Smart of her, but why did you keep it a secret from the guild" she asked, Natsu looked at the short blue haired girl with an emotionless face, a face she knew he got when hiding something.

"I didn't want for it to get out and have some stranger come and take me just to use me for their own personal gain" Natsu said with a hint of a growl in his voice, as a memory of a light blue haired man with a smirk that showed sharp k9s flashed in his mind.

"I guess that is a reasonable reason" Levy said and Natsu started to head for the back door.

"I'm going on a walk, be back shortly" he called behind him. Rin followed him outside.

"Let me come with you" Rin said and Natsu shook his head.

"No, I need to think alone for a while" Natsu said as he walked away leaving Rin standing there watching as he disappeared from sight.

Natsu decided to walk to the park and sit by his favorite cherry blossom tree.

"_**I understand why you are so cautious, but things are different now"**_

"_I know, but I refuse to let what happened before happen again, it was too painful"_

"_**Yes, yes it was"**_

He sat there leaning on the tree with his eyes closed for a while suddenly he started to feel hot, he opened his eyes wide in shock, he knew what was happening, he just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Shit" Natsu cursed as he slowly stood.

"_**Boy, I think you really need to get Rin and get home now before it goes into full effect, there are some people already looking at you"**_

"_You don't think I know that already, shit why now"_

Natsu quickly ran back in the direction of Makarovs house, but as soon as he exited the park gates two men grabbed him.

"Now where do you think you're going" A raspy voice whispered in his ear before licking it.

"Your pretty cute, for a man" the other whispered in his other ear, "but for a submissive that is just fine" he added and Natsus eyes widened flashes of the light blue haired man went through his mind and he started to struggle against the two men.

"Now now don't struggle" The first man said that only made Natsu struggle more and try to use his flames, only to realize he must have gone into heat enough that his magic was not working. He thought for a moment then kicked his foot back into the second mans crotch. The man yelled out in pain as he slumped to the ground. "That wasn't nice of you" the first man said then turned Natsu to look him in the eyes, he saw the fear in the pink haired teens eyes and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you too much" Natsus eyes widened more as, he knew where this was going and he didn't want it at all.

The man leaned in for Natsus ear again and Natsu headbutted him causing him to lose his grip. Natsu turned and ran For Makarovs house as fast as he could, he could hear the man running after him and catching up. At the pace they were running Natsu knew the man would catch him before he reached the house.

"_**Swallow your pride and call for help!" **_His inner voice yelled at him with urgency. Natsu shook his head and continued to run.

"GOT YA" the man said as he grabbed Natsus scarf and yanked him back causing Natsu to fall to the floor. Natsu saw the man quickly tie his hands and feet together as the second man caught up. "You shouldn't have done that, now I won't be as nice"

Natsu was having many flashes as the man started to drag him away. Natsu was now scared, more scared than he has been in his life, so he finally swallowed his pride.

"**RIN**!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could, his voice sounding like a dragons roar. Suddenly everything he saw was blue.

**A/N**

**OMG a cliff-hanger, what will happen!? How will Natsu get out of this, what are the flashes Natsu keeps getting? So many questions and the only way to find out is to keep reading when I post the next chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy, so do favorites and follows.**

**Until Next Time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, hope you enjoyed my little cliff-hanger I left you with. **

**Like I said, if anyone wants to see something happen then let me know and I will see about putting it in my story.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter.**

"Normal talk"

"_**Natsus inner mystery voice"**_

"_Thoughts or when Natsu talks to his mystery inner voice"_

"**Spells**"

"**Demon speaking**"

_**Previously**_

"GOT YA" the man said as he grabbed Natsus scarf and yanked him back causing Natsu to fall to the floor. Natsu saw the man quickly tie his hands and feet together as the second man caught up. "You shouldn't have done that, now I won't be as nice"

Natsu was having many flashes as the man started to drag him away. Natsu was now scared, more scared than he has been in his life, so he finally swallowed his pride.

"**RIN**!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could, his voice sounding like a dragons roar. Suddenly everything he saw was blue.

_**A few minutes earlier at the party**_

Rin was walking around the party watching as everyone had fun. Ever since Natsu left he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"What are you doing walking around with a frown like that" Rin looked over to see Laxus staring at him.

"Something feels off" Rin told him and instantly Laxus frowned. Laxus grabbed Rins arm and pulled him outside.

"Quickly go find Natsu" Laxus growled. Rin didn't ask questions or argue he just nodded and ran the way he saw Natsu run. Suddenly he froze, he could smell Natsus sent but it was strong and had a extra sweetness to it that was pulling at the demon inside of him. Rin sped up and followed Natsus sent.

"_**You must hurry, Natsu is in trouble" **_A deep male voice sounded in his head.

"Who are you and why are you in my head" Rin yelled earning a few stares from some random town people.

"_**That is not important right now, right now Natsu and I need your help"**_

"**RIN!**" Rin heard a loud yell that sounded like a roar, hearing that roar made him angry, his flames burst around him leaving him in his demon form as he jumped up onto a roof to get to the source of the yell quicker. Sure enough he saw the source after jumping from a few buildings faster than light, being dragged on the ground by two strange men was Natsu, his skin was getting paler and he looked a little sweaty. Rin growled deeply and jumped down beside the two men, blue fire erupted from where he landed and the men let go of Natsu, who was now passed out.

"**What do you think you were doing**" Rin asked the men, his voice powerful and demonic in his anger.

"Who the hell are you" one of the men yelled, he had short black hair in a style like Laxus, and he wore a black hoodie, blue jeans, black shoes and a pair of leather fingerless gloves.

"**I asked what you think you were doing, not to ask me questions"** Rin growled, the second man looked extremely nervous, he was a brown haired man with a normal green tee-shirt and blue jeans wearing a pair of white shoes, as soon as Rin and he made eye contact he caved.

"Stephan wanted to take this submissive and use it, I don't know what for, he came up with the plan when we smelled his sent escalate in the park" the second man confessed.

"Why you traitorous son-of-a..." before the first man could finish he was lifted in the air by the demons hands, when they made eye contact the man almost passed out in fear. Rins eyes were full of anger and hate, his tail was lashing out behind him and he had his fangs bared in a menacing snarl.

The second man stared at the demon then noticed the guild mark on the hand holding the Stephan up, he then looked at the passed out submissive and saw the same mark on his right shoulder and his face paled. _"Shit why didn't I realize that sooner" _he thought to himself.

"Stephan this is Fairy Tails 'Blue Salamander' and 'Blue Demon'" The brown haired man yelled. The man in Rins hand Paled with his eyes wide as he stuttered apologies. Rin growled at the man in his hand his demon side wanted to burn the scum in his hand, his human side wanted to agree with the demon side but knew it was wrong no matter how bad the person is. His eyes glanced to the mark on his hand and he started to calm down, he looked back at the man he was holding and growled before tossing the man to the ground away from him. He turned to the passed out Natsu and walked over to him, he crouched beside him and lifted the submissive in his arms as his demon form faded to his normal look. He looked back to the two men and growled.

"If you ever think of touching my mate again I will burn you" Rin growled as he stood and started to walk to his and Natsus house, leaving two shocked men behind them.

The men watched as Rin and Natsu left then sighed, they stood and froze when they saw another Fairy Tail member walking towards them, his blonde hair and purple coat blowing in the wind as he walked closer to them. He had a lightning shaped scar over his eye and a deep frown on his face. As he came closer flashes of lightning formed around him.

"You dare touch and try to use my son, there will be consequences" Laxus said as he shocked the two men and they passed out, he then tied them up and headed for the towns rune knight station.

Rin layed Natsu in his bed then went to get him a drink for when he woke up.

_**Inside Natsus mind**_

"Please let me go" A blonde haired man with pink streaks whimpered his red eyes were stared at the Light blue haired man on top of him.

"Why would I do that, you know you want this" The blue haired man said with a smirk as he leaned down and bit the blondes neck. The blonde tried to hide the moan his body made without his permission.

"I don't want you, I want Z" the blonde whined.

"Then why haven't you made a move on him all these years, instead you chose to hide the fact you were a submissive" the man said as he licked the blood from the wound he made, "but that doesn't really matter now does it, after tonight you will be mine until the day you die"

"No, please no..."

_**Real life**_

"NO!" Natsu screamed as he sat up in his bed and looked around.

Rin looked at the scared Dragon slayer and was at his side trying to comfort him, but Natsu held a hand out to keep Rin from getting too close.

"No, keep your distance for a little" Natsu whispered as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He then looked at the half-demon, "Now tell me what happened"

"well I was at the party after you left and I had a bad feeling, I told your dad about it and he told me to go find you, so I went looking for you when suddenly I could smell your sent get stronger with a sweetness to it. Then this voice came in my head an said you were in danger" as Rin said that Natsus eyes widened in shock. "I followed your sent as fast as I could, then I heard you scream for me, I found you being dragged away by two men, so I scared the crap out of them and took you home"

Natsu sighed, Rin handed him the drink he got for him and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks" Natsu said when the drink was all gone.

"Need anything ells" Rin asked, the Dragon slayer looked at the half-demon for a moment before he sighed and layed back down.

"Yes I do but I don't think we can after what happened today, I can't bring myself mentally to want it" Natsu said.

"Mating?" Rin asked and Natsu nodded slowly. " to be honest I don't think I was ready for that either, I will give you as much time as you need, and I will protect you for as long as you and I live"

"Thank you" Natsu said as he fell asleep again.

"_**Thank you" **_the voice said again and Rin nodded, he still had no clue who the voice was, but he helped save Natsu and Rin was fine with that.

**(Please forgive me if the next part isn't good enough for you, and if you do not want to read a lemon please skip it)**

_**Two days later**_

Rin was heading back to Natsus room with a bag of ice Rin got from Gray. Natsu was on his bed sweaty and panting, ever since he went into heat he has been burning up and unable to think clearly.

Rin sat beside Natsus bed and placed a few ice cubes in a cloth before placing it on Natsus head, Natsu gasped at the cold feeling before reaching up and grabbing Rins arm.

"Natsu?" Rin asked. Natsu placed Rins hand on his cheek and sighed in releaf as his touch eased the pain and he felt pleasure. Natsu looked up at the Half- demon with grey eyes full of love and lust, Rin noticed the look and had to hold back from doing anything that Natsu may not truly want yet.

"Rin" Natsu whimpered, then shocked the Half-demon by pulling him in and kissing him. Rin gave up trying to hold back and instantly kissed back full force and climbing on top of him earning a needy moan from the pink and blonde submissive. Rin ran his tongue over Natsus bottom lip and Natsu opened allowing Rin to explore his mouth once more.

Natsu started to pull at the tee-shirt Rin was wearing and Rin pulled away slowly and helped remove it before helping Natsu remove his own black sleeveless shirt. They then reconnected their lips as they let their hands explore each other.

Rin felt his pants were getting too tight and he knew the same was happening for Natsu when he felt a hardness under him. He ground the two clothed erections together earning a deep pleasurable moan from the submissive and a grunt from himself.

"Rin" Natsu moaned as he started to reach down and undo Rins jeans. Soon both of them were free of all their clothing. Rin used his saliva to slick up his fingers and was now stretching Natsus entrance while stroking Natsus member.

Rin pulled his hands away earning a whimper from the pink and blonde, Rin used some more saliva to slick his own erection before lining himself up with Natsus entrance, his tail wrapped around Natsus waist and he looked deep into Natsus grey eyes.

"Natsu are you sure you want this now, there is no going back once I start" Rin asked, Natsu flinched a little before shaking his head and nodding at the half-demon.

"I want this Rin, I love you" Natsu said with a smile.

"I love you too" Rin said as he slowly entered earning a painful whimper from Natsu. Rin kissed Natsu trying to distract him from the pain, once he was fully inside he froze to let Natsu adjust. After a while Rin felt Natsu loosen up and give an experimental rock of his hips that caused him and Rin to moan in pleasure. Rin took that as a sign he could move again and started at a slow pace that quickly gained speed. He used his tail to pull Natsu into his thrusts harder.

Natsu was lost in pleasure that escalated more when Rin suddenly hit his prostate.

"THERE" Natsu yelled out and Rin angled himself to continuously hit that sweet spot that had Natsu in a moaning mess. "close" Natsu moaned out and Rin nodded.

"Me too" Rin said. As they both reached their climaxes they both Bit down on the others right shoulder purely out of instinct as Natsu released in between their stomachs and Rin released inside Natsu.

They released each others shoulders and Rin pulled out before rolling over and laying beside Natsu. They were both panting as neither of them noticed the bites on their shoulders Quickly heal themselves. Rin pulled Natsu over till his head rested on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"Feeling better now" Rin asked.

"Much" Natsu answered and Rin kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad, now lets go wash up then get some rest" Rin said as he got up off the bed. Natsu groaned.

"Carry me" Natsu said childishly earning a laugh from the Half-demon. "Please, I'm tired"

"Okay" Rin said as he lifted the Dragon slayer into his arms, Natsu instantly cuddled into Rins arms and Rin headed to the Bathroom.

**(Okay Lemon is over and I know it wasn't that good, it was kinda rushed with a lot of details left out, but it is only my first one so I hope some of you can give me a few tips to improve that)**

_**Three days later at the guild**_

Laxus was sitting at the bar with a frown as he watched the guild doors closely. It has been a week now and Natsus heat should have ended yesterday witch means they should be returning to the guild today.

"Staring isn't going to make them show up sooner" Freed said as he walked up to the annoyed slayer.

"Where the hell are they" Laxus growled.

"They could be taking a day to recover from the heat" Freed said and Laxus calmed a little.

"Maybe" Laxus sighed.

Over at a table playing cards was Gray who was also watching the doors, but he made it less obvious. He was worried about Natsu, last he heard about him was three days ago when Rin came and asked for some ice because Natsu was burning up. Gray wanted to go help Rin care for Natsu while they waited for his Heat to pass but when he asked the Half-demon growled and Blue flames started to form around him.

Loke was watching Gray as he glanced at the doors for the tenth time in the last minute and sighed.

"Gray, please focus on our game instead of the doors" Loke said and Gray sighed laying his hand of cards down.

"I can't help it, I just want to make sure he is alright" Gray sighed. Loke put his cards down too.

"I'm sure he is fine, Rin will protect him, or they could have mated and stopped his heat" at that Grays eyes widened as he looked at the door.

Walking towards the guild was Rin and Natsu, they walked holding hands. Natsu was nervous, he knew what would happen when they entered the guild, he knew his father would be mad. Natsu looked over at Rin and to a mark on his neck, and even though he knew his father would be mad, Natsu was happy.

"_**I'm happy for you, you got what I wish I could of had" **_His inner voice said, Natsu heard a hint of sadness in the voices tone.

"_Haven't heard from you since I went into heat, I've tried talking to you but you wouldn't answer, so where were you"_

"_**I was asleep to give you privacy"**_

"_How did you speak to Rin when those two men tried to take me"_

"_**well well well, you knew it was me. When Rin kissed you the first time you and him became connected. I may be forever bound to you, but I can contact your chosen mate when you are in danger"**_

"_So because Rin accepted me that day, you can talk to him too"_

"_**Yes but it is very tiring so I wont do it unless needed"**_

"_Thank you"_

"_**There is no need to thank me boy, if you were tied to that scum our mission would never get completed"**_

"_Right"_

"Natsu" Rin called for the eighth time finally gaining the Dragon slayers attention. "That is the first time you zoned out in the past week, are you okay"

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking how father will react when he finds out" Natsu said and Rin paled.

"He is going to kill me" Rin whined.

"I doubt mom will allow that" Natsu reassured him "and nether will i" he added then hugged Rin quickly.

"He will still try" Rin mumbled as they continued their walk to the guild.

Natsu entered the guild first and instantly Laxus was at his side.

"Welcome back" Laxus greeted. Natsu looked at the lightning mage and sighed.

"I need to talk to you and mom outside please" Natsu said before walking back out. Laxus went to get Freed before following his son outside. Once outside Laxus froze when he saw Rin and a mark on the right side of his neck. Freed calmly walked over and pulled the collar of Rins shirt over to reveal a blue flame mark that started on the shoulder and rose up half his neck, the flame mark was beautiful and so realistic that it looked just like the flames both the fire mages used.

Laxus growled then looked at Natsu who was removing his scarf, once the scarf was removed he pulled the collar of his black waist-coat over to reveal the same blue fire mark in the same place as Rins. Laxus looked between the two before taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"What happened to waiting" Laxus asked.

"I changed my mind" Natsu answered plainly as he wrapped his scarf back around his neck.

"I'm happy for you two" Freed said.

"As long as you don't hurt my son I'm fine with it" Laxus said, that shocked everyone there.

"Really" Rin asked. Laxus nodded then looked at Natsu.

"But now you will have to visit the old hag and get tested" Laxus said and Natsu paled.

"No not her" Natsu panicked as he crouched and held his head.

"Who" Rin asked.

"You will see when you meet her, you are going too" Freed said and Rin didn't know if he should be scared or not. "But for now it is time to give the guild the good news"

They all entered the guild and let Makarov know about Rin and Natsu, the master then made an announcement about it and the guild threw a party to celebrate.

_**One week later**_

"Natsu your test is tomorrow morning so instead of coming here go to Porlyusica, and take Rin with you." Makarov said then dismissed Natsu from his office. Natsu left the masters office and headed down the stairs where Rin was waiting for him.

"What did he want" Rin asked

"He just wanted to tell me when the test is, it's tomorrow" Natsu answered.

"okay." Rin said and they went to sit at a table with Gray, Erza, Mira, and Loke.

"Hey guys" Mira greeted them.

"Hi, how are you Mira" Rin greeted back.

"I'm good" She answered. "So did you two hear about what happened to Phantom Lord"

"Yeah I heard they were disbanded and Master Jose stripped of his Wizard saint title, but we didn't hear why" Natsu answered.

"Apparently Jose was caught planning a guild war with another guild, they didn't say what guild though, apparently two of his members told the council about it" Mira said.

"Did you catch who were the members that told on him." Natsu asked.

"That would be us"

The group turned to look at the guild doors where a tall man with long black messy hair with a lot of metal piercings stood next to a Blue haired woman.

"Who are you" Natsu asked.

"People call me Black steel, I'm Gajeel Redfox, I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer" Gajeel said with a cocky grin that practically screamed 'I think I'm better than you'

"Well what brings the Iron Dragon to Fairy Tail" Natsu asked.

"Juvia and I are looking for work since our guild got disbanded. Plus I wanted to challenge the Blue Salamander and see if he is as strong as people say" Gajeel said as he walked closer.

"Go talk to Master to join then maybe we can have that fight" Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh no you don't" Freed called from a few tables away, he was sitting with Laxus who was watching Gajeel closely.

"You can't do any fighting until your test comes up negative" Laxus said seriously.

"Are you serious" Natsu yelled.

"So the rumors are true, the Blue Salamander is a submissive" Gajeel said with an amused grin. "They say Submissives are weak, I bet I really could beat you" he added. Natsu growled and his fists clenched on the table, he was getting really angry at the iron slayer. "Ooh someone getting angry"

"That's it" Natsu growled as he stood from his seat getting ready to punch the living daylight out of Gajeel. Rin quickly wrapped his tail and arms around Natsus waist to keep him from fighting. Gajeel looked at the Half-demon.

"So is that the Blue Demon everyone keeps talking about, I also heard rumors in this town that you two are mated, and I see it is true by the Blue flame on your neck." Gajeel said as he leaned closer for a better look.

"If you wish to join my guild I suggest you not mess with my children like that, especially my own Great grandson." Makarovs voice sounded from the second floor earning the attention of the entire guild. "This guild is a family and you will treat each other that way" Gajeel nodded in understanding.

The master called Juvia and Gajeel up to his office to ask questions and get their marks.

"I don't like him right now" Natsu growled as Gajeel left his sight.

"You and me both" Rin added, "but you can't fight right now"

"I could have taken him down and he wouldn't have even touched me" Natsu grumbled.

"And if he is better than you think he is" Freed asked.

"Trust me, I would have still beat him and he wouldn't have touched me"

_**The next morning**_

"All you have to do is stick your finger in the potion, if it turns blue you are carrying a offspring" Porlyusica said as she held out a glass. Natsu stuck his finger in the liquid and waited for any signs of change. After a few moments the pink haired healer pulled the glass away. "I don't know if I should say you are lucky or something is wrong with you, you are not carrying. Now get out"

"Thank you" Natsu said as he left her house quickly.

"That was quick, now I understand why you freaked out about her, she is mean" Rin said as he stood from his sitting spot by her house. "So what was the result"

"We are not going to be parents right now" Natsu answered, "and now I can fight that iron bastard"

"Still mad at him huh" Rin sighed.

"Of course I am, the bastard came into my territory and challenged my strength" Natsu growled. "Siraneel told me of his father dragon, Metalicana an iron dragon, a normal dragon at that"

"What's the difference" Rin asked.

"A First generation Dragon Slayers power represents the power of the dragon who Taught them. Siraneel was the Queen of the fire dragons, the most powerful dragons that are still around, I am her slayer, Metalicana is strong but he is not the King of Metal dragons, Gajeel is his slayer." Natsu said.

"So you are saying that just because you were Raised by a stronger dragon that you are stronger." Rin concluded.

"That isn't the only reason" Natsu said.

"What is the other reason" Rin asked

"I rather not reveal that yet" Natsu said and the rest of the walk to the guild was silent.

As soon as they got to the guild Natsu kicked the doors open and yelled "GAJEEL"

"What do you want salamander" Gajeel asked from his seat beside Levy.

"You challenged my strength yesterday, I want to fight you, right now out back" Natsu growled.

"You're on Salamander, the sky ain't big enough for two dragons" Gajeel said with a cocky grin.

"Then I guess I will just have to clip your wings" Natsu said as he headed for the back door but was stopped by Freed.

"What did the tests say" Freed asked seriously.

"Negative, can I fight now" Natsu groaned in annoyance. Freed nodded and let Natsu by, the entire guild followed eager to see who was the strongest of the two.

Natsu and Gajeel stood across from each other in the clearing between the guild and the water.

Natsu was the first to make a move by lighting his fist on fire and launching at Gajeel.

"**Fire Dragons Iron Fist"** Natsu yelled an brought his right fist up to punch Gajeels face but Gajeel turned his arm into a iron pole and blocked, the hit caused Gajeel to skid back a few feet but he was unharmed.

"You got a pretty good hit there Salamander" Gajeel said before bringing his other hand up an swinging for Natsus stomach. Natsu saw the hit coming and jumped back doing a back-flip in the air and landing far away from the attack. Natsu instantly engulfed himself in blue flames and launched at Gajeel again.

"**Fire Dragons Sword Horn"** Gajeel got ready to block but at the last second Natsu flipped over and kicked Gajeels feet out from under him and as Gajeel fell Natsu lit his fist on fire and punched Gajeels face knocking him away, unfortunately for Makarov Gajeel flew into the guild wall busting a huge hole in it. There was a dust cloud where Gajeel landed.

"**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" **suddenly many Iron spears flew out of the Dust cloud and headed straight for Natsu. Natsu knew he couldn't dodge them all so he formed a lot of fire in front of himself.

"**Fire Dragon's Shield"** Natsu yelled and the fire quickly formed a Blue shield in front of him that was not only solid but melted the Spears as they came in contact with the fiery shield.

"**Iron Dragons Club" **Gajeel yelled as he appeared from the dust cloud and turned his arm into another Iron pole before swinging it at Natsu as the Shield faded away, Natsu didn't see the attack coming at first and dodged too slow and ended up getting hit in the shoulder.

"Well I guess you can lay a hand on me" Natsu said as he grabbed the iron arm "But that isn't enough to take me down" He then lit his other hand on fire and continuously punched Gajeel while holding him still.

"**Iron Dragon's Scales" **suddenly Gajeel was covered in Steel like metal scales and when Natsu hit him again he pulled his hands away and held his fist in minor pain. **"Iron Dragon's Hard Fist"** Gajeel then punched Natsu in the head and knocked him to the ground face first.

"So those scales enhance your power as well as protect you" Natsu said as he rolled out of the way of a kick. "Very well, time to up my own game" Natsu said and blue power surrounded him, everyone could feel his power increase dramatically. **"Fire Drive" **Natsu said in a low voice. They both launched at each other and their fists connected creating a shock-wave that knocked a few onlookers over. They then jumped and used their magic to boost into the air where they exchanged powerful blows that looked like fireworks to the people watching.

After a while of fighting in the air they fell to the ground where they landed on separate ends of the clearing facing each other, both were panting and their clothes were ripped. Their focus was set on each other like hawks.

"Lets end this" Gajeel said as he started to gather large amounts of air in his mouth.

"With Pleasure" Natsu said then he too was gathering air. Everyone knew what was going to happen next and ran into the guild for cover.

"**Iron Dragon's ..."**

"**Fire Dragon's..."**

"**ROAR!" **they both yelled and a large blast of fire came from Natsus mouth as a large blast of air mixed with millions of shards of iron came from Gajeels mouth. The two attacks clashed in the middle and created a huge explosion, and a very large dust cloud. When the dust cleared it revealed a scratched up Natsu who was standing over an unconscious Gajeel, And the entire back wall of the guild destroyed. The guild members stood inside the wrecked guild hall with their jaws wide opened.

"I win, lets fight again sometime" Natsu said with a smile, he then turned and walked over to a waiting Rin who checked over Natsus wounds with Miras help.

"This is going to cost a fortune to fix" Makarov whined with tears in his eyes at the damage to the Guild hall and backyard.

**A/N**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**please review.**

**Until Next Time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter eight, I amazed myself with this story, it has turned out better than I expected. **

**I have another story I work on called Heart Of Fire, if you like Gratsu then I hope you will check that out.**

**I had a guest ask if I was going to put Lucy in this story anytime, Lucy will not join Fairy Tail and she will not be a permanent character in this story, However she may make an appearance later on.**

**Anyway on to chapter eight.**

"Normal talk"

"_**Natsus inner mystery voice"**_

"_Thoughts or when Natsu talks to his mystery inner voice"_

"**Spells**"

"**Demon speaking**"

_**Two days after Natsu and Gajeels fight**_

"I wonder if he woke up yet" Rin said as they were walking to the guild. It has been two days since the fight between Gajeel and Natsu and the Iron dragon slayer was still asleep. Makarov was mad about the damage to the guild and has forbid Natsu and Gajeel from fighting each other seriously anywhere near the guild, he then started to renovate the entire guild hall saying that if they might as well change it up a bit while they were at it.

"He should be, if he isn't he was weaker than I gave him credit for" Natsu said casually as he walked with his hand behind his head in a relaxed way.

When they reached the guilds construction zone they noticed Makarov pacing by the gates.

"Is something wrong Gramps" Natsu asked. Makarov looked at Natsu with a worried frown.

"Gray stole an S-class mission" Makarov said.

"HE WHAT" Natsu yelled.

"SHHH" Makarov hushed him, "I don't want Erza to hear about it yet or she will kill him for breaking guild rules. I want you to go after him quietly and drag him back before he gets hurt, if you are not back by tomorrow morning I will send Erza since your father is away on a mission with his team" Makarov then handed Natsu a copy of the request Gray stole.

"Got it Gramps" Natsu said as he grabbed Rins hand and started dragging him to the train station.

_**Hargeon**_

Gray was at the port asking people for a ride to Galuna Island, But everyone he asked said the Island was cursed and that they were not going to go near it. After a while Gray got tired of asking and decided to go himself, he made a boat with his Ice make magic surprising a boat man near by.

"And where do you think you are going"

Gray turned around to see Natsu and Rin behind him.

"You are not going to stop me" Gray said with determination.

"I'm not going to" Natsu said and Rin looked at him in surprise. "I want to join you on this mission"

"What" Rin said shocked.

"Why" Gray asked.

"Curse removal, Gray what makes you think you are even capable of removing curses, you will need me for this one" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you know about curse removal either, your a fire mage" Gray shot back. Natsu looked at him with a hard look and Gray flinched.

"You have only known me for a little over a year, there is a lot you do not know about me" Natsu said, his voice low and powerful that sent shivers down the ice mages spine, but also made Gray angry, Natsu has been hiding things ever since he showed up.

"Well maybe I would know if you weren't so secretive" Gray almost yelled. Natsu flinched at that before sighing.

"I have my reasons" Natsu said with a distant look in his eyes that told Gray to stop asking questions.

"Fine" Gray said.

"Excuse me are you going to break the curse on Galuna" The man from the other boat asked, he wore a brown cloak

"Yes" Gray and Natsu said.

"My name is Bobo, I use to be a resident of that Island, I can take you there" the man said.

"Thanks" Natsu said as he Climbed into the boat followed closely by Rin. Gray sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to change Natsus mind so he reluctantly got in the boat.

During the ride Bobo revealed his demon arm and said that everyone on the island was cursed to turn into demons. He then pointed to the island and when the group turned back to him he was gone.

"_There is a purple dome over the island, any ideas" _Natsu asked his inner voice.

"_**Of course I do, Z and I created the spell that causes that. It's called Moon Drip, it is a spell that was created to break any seal, enchantment, or curse by using the power of the moon, to be honest I never thought I would see it again because it takes an insane amount of magic, only Z, me, and that bastard could do it properly, you can too if I wanted to teach you it"**_

"_So someone on that island is trying to unseal something, Does the spell cause people to turn into demons"_

"_**No"**_

"Natsu" Rin said as he shook the dragon slayer to get his attention.

"Does he always space out like that" Gray asked

"I thought you would know he does that, you have known him longer than me" Rin said as he tried to shake Natsu again. They had just got to shore after the boat man disappeared when the two noticed Natsu was staring at the island with a distant look and a frown.

"I've never really noticed him ever spacing out, but then again before you came along he was much more quiet around the guild" Gray said.

"Before I met him I was hated and feared by the people who were supposed to be my friends and team, heck even my own twin brother feared me. Before I even realized who I was, I was always alone with no real friends and called a demon child even though at the time I was just a human. I guess that was why I grew up causing fights and acting up in all my schools" Rin said with a sad tone and Gray was staring at the half-demon in surprise, he would have never guessed Rins life was like that.

"How did you and Natsu meet" Gray asked.

"I was lost, I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I saw him confront a man who was using his Salamander name, He noticed me and I don't know how he knew but his first words to me were 'You are not from here, come with me', so I followed him."

"He always surprises people in the guild with how much he knows, I heard Gramps mumbling about how a kid his age shouldn't be able to know so much" Gray said.

Unknown to the two talking teens Natsu was listening to their entire conversation.

"It's almost like he is getting info from an outside source" Rin said. Natsu was surprised at how close Rins assumption was to the truth.

"_Have you been talking to Rin lately" _Natsu asked his inner voice.

"_**Nope, besides if you think about it I'm more of an inside source"**_

"_Trying to be a comedian now are you"_

"_**Well it is true, anyway don't you have an stolen S-class job to complete"**_

"Alright you two" Natsu said as he stood from theboat, surprising the other two. "Lets go find our client and rest for the night, then we will come up with a plan of action for tomorrow" he said then started to walk further into the island.

Soon the three came to a giant wooden fence that had a lot of Keep out signs.

"You would think someone who sends out a job for help would be more friendly" Rin states.

"Things are not always that simple Rin" Natsu casually replied. "Based off what the disappearing boat man told us, the whole town is suffering from a curse that is turning them into demons, if my guess is right they may also blame demons, Rin I want you to hide your tail and keep the fact you are half demon a secret for now" at that Rin wrapped his tail around his waist under his clothes.

**(In case anyone was wondering, Rin is not wearing his school outfit anymore. He is wearing a dark blue tee-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes, he also wears a long jacket similar to Grays long white one but Rins is grey)**

"Are you sure this is the place" Gray asked.

"You are the one who chose this mission Gray, you should know from the mission details that this is the only inhabited village on the island" Natsu answered before yelling for someone to open the gate.

"Who are you" a couple men wearing brown cloaks asked from the top of the gate.

"We are Fairy Tail mages answering your request" Gray called.

"We were not informed they accepted the request" one of the men yelled. Natsu growled silently while sneaking a glance at Gray that made the ice mage uneasy.

"There must have been a mess up with the paperwork" Natsu said.

"Show us your marks" the other man on the gate yelled. Natsu turned slightly and pointed to his blue mark on his right shoulder, Rin lifted his right hand and showed his blue mark, Gray lifted his shirt and showed his Navy blue mark on his right side of his chest.

"they look real" the first man said, "OPEN THE GATE" he yelled and the gate opened. The team entered the town and were greeted by a whole crowd of cloaked people. One of them walked forward holding a walking staff.

"I was starting to think no one was going to answer our request" the person said, his voice was raspy, an old person maybe. "I am the village chief, Moka, and on behalf of my village we thank you for coming"

"We came here about a curse, can you give us any information you have" Natsu asked.

"Alright everyone, show them" Moka yelled and everyone dropped their robes and revealed that all of them had a demonic part of their body.

"Are you sure this is not just some weird epidemic" Gray asked.

"I have had many of the best doctors check it but all have said they never seen a sickness like this before and then they left the island" Moka said. "Ever since the moon turned purple we have been slowly becoming more demon, some of us gave into the demon and forgot we were human, so we had to kill them" Moka said with tears in his eyes as he looked at a picture, "My own son"

"Did he say purple moon" Gray and Rin asked each other. The moon came out from behind some clouds and the town people started to yell in pain and transform into full demons, Natsu watched the villagers closely with a thoughtful expression, but Rin and Gray were looking at the full moon in the sky that was to their amazement actually Purple.

"so this happens every night" Natsu asked Moka casually earning a somewhat surprised look from both his team mates at the fact he was so calm.

"Every night when the Moon first shines on us , then we change back when the sun rises." Moka answered. "The only way to stop it is to destroy the moon" at that Gray and Rin stared at the chief like he was nuts.

"Yes it seems that way" Natsu agreed causing his team to turn their gaze at the Dragon slayer. "But before we do that I want to look around the island for any other way we could break this curse that is set upon this village."

"We have a spare tent that your group can rest for the night, and try to stay out of the moon light so you do not be cursed as well"

"Thank you" Natsu said and they followed Moka to a medium sized tent. Natsu Rin and Gray entered the tent and set up their sleeping bed mats. Gray layed down and watched as Natsu looked out a window and to the purple moon.

"Are you really going to try and destroy the moon" Gray asked.

"It will be a simple task, but before I jump to that I need to look around the island and see if there is a reason the moon became purple" Natsu answered back not looking away from the moon.

"How are you going to do that" Rin asked as he walked up behind then pink and blonde.

"I have my ways" Natsu said, he then turned around to face the half-demon. "But for now lets get some sleep" The slayers went over to bed mat that they decided to share. They layed down and Rin wrapped his arms around Natsu and kissed his head before closing their eyes for some sleep.

Across the room Gray was watching the two sleep with a saddened smile, he rolled over and faced the ceiling before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_**The next morning**_

"Gray wake up" Natsu said as he shook the ice mage. Gray cracked an eye open with a tired groan.

"What" Gray mumbled when he realized Natsu was trying to wake him.

"Get up, we have a job to do" Natsu said plainly. Gray looked to the window and noticed the sun was still starting to rise.

"Dude it is barely day time yet" He mumbled.

"An early rise means we can get the job done faster, not to mention Gramps will send Erza soon, so we have till mid afternoon till we all face the Wrath of Titania" Natsu said as he fastened his scarf on his neck. Gray shivered at the mention of Erza, he then looked around the tent and noticed Rin was not there.

"Where is Rin" Gray asked as he sat up and stretched his arms up.

"He said he was going to find a chef and get some food recipes as well as help make some breakfast" the dragon mage said.

"He must love to cook" Gray said as he got up and pulled on a shirt.

"He does and he is amazing at it too" Natsu said with a smile.

"I never had his cooking" Gray said, "but I remember Mira challenged him and he won"

"Yep now hurry up" Natsu said as he left the tent.

The three ate a quick breakfast then headed out to explore the island, they were attacked by a giant rat dressed in a colorful maid outfit, Natsu quickly knocked it out.

"This rat clearly has an master, witch means the island has people other than the village on it" Natsu said as he examined the knocked out Rat. "I say we follow its sent trail to find where it came from"

They followed the sent trail and it lead them to a Temple, the inside revealed the temple was made to worship the moon. It looked really old and seemed to be falling apart, witch was proven when Rin kept stopping the floor and it collapsed underneath them. They fell down a large cavern and ended up in a underground tunnel.

They followed the tunnels until they came to a large cavern with a huge block of ice in the center of it.

"_**Oh this is not good"**_ Natsu heard his inner voice say but before Natsu could zone out and talk to it he heard Gray gasp in surprise.

"DELIORA" Gray yelled, "what is it doing here"

"What is that Gray" Natsu asked, he honestly already knew about the demon of destruction, but he wanted to know why Gray was getting so upset.

"That is Deliora, the demon of destruction from one of Zerefs Books, He destroyed my home town and killed everyone I knew and loved, then I Trained under Ur but I wanted revenge so I went after the demon witch caused my master to give her life to seal it in that ice" Gray gave a short version of the story. "But that was in the Northern Continent, How did he end up here, and why"

"Well lets hide and find out" Rin suggested and Natsu nodded, the three of them hid behind some boulders to wait and see if anything happens.

"_It's pretty obvious that the moon drip is being used to unseal this demon, now the question is why" _Natsu thought.

"_**The most possible reason could be power, if they are able to control the demon they could be unstoppable to most people"**_

"_Then I must make sure it is not unfrozen"_

"_**That would be best if you do not want to show others your true power yet"**_

"_I want to keep it secret for now"_

"_**I still don't understand why you want to"**_

"_Because if the magic council finds out I hold this power they will try and kill me, after all you should understand that first hand"_

After Natsu said that he stopped talking to his inner voice and decided to take a closer look at the frozen demon. He was surprised to not only feel a slight presence of the demon, but he also felt a slight presence of what he believed was a human.

"Gray how exactly did your master seal this demon" Natsu asked without taking his eyes off the frozen demon.

"Ur used a spell called **Iced Shell**, it is the most powerful spell for and Ice Make mage, but to use it is a great sacrifice, when the caster uses **Iced Shell **it turns the casters body into the unmeltable ice that is used to seal" Gray explained.

"Your teacher is still alive" Natsu said and Grays eyes widened at the fire mage.

"So what she said was true, she lived on as the ice" Gray asked with a small tear in his left eye.

"Yes she did, but she is growing weak, if she continues to grow weak she will die, and the ice will melt" Natsu said as he reached out a hand to touch the ice. "But I can't get an accurate reading on Deliora"

"_**You can save the lady"**_

"_I know I can, but do I really want to risk the chance of unleashing the demon of destruction upon the world"_

The voice didn't reply after that so Natsu turned to Gray with an emotionless face, Gray had a far away look that Natsu was familiar with, Natsu knew the ice mage was reliving his past that was bringing him to tears. Natsu frowned, he knew Gray wasn't the type to shed tears, but before Natsu could do anything about it a large purple light came from the ceiling and shined right on the ice. Natsus eyes widened as he felt the life in the ice start to slowly get weaker.

"We have to get to the top of the temple NOW" Natsu yelled as he ran down a part of the cave following the sent of fresh air. Rin clutched the strap of his sword and followed after his Mate, Gray shook his head to clear the memories that were haunting him before running after the two Fire slayers.

_**At the top of the temple**_

Natsu Gray and Rin were peering over boulder watching a group of around thirty people doing a prayer on the ground, the Purple light shined down from the Moon and went to a magic circle that the thirty people were praying around.

"_**This explains how they were able to muster up the magic power needed to do the spell"**_

"That is the spell **Moon Drip**" Natsu whispered to Gray and Rin.

"What does it do" Rin asked.

"It is a spell that can undo any seal or enchantment or curse, I believe they are trying to melt the ice around Deliora" Natsu explained.

"They can't do that, they will kill Ur" Gray said in anger.

"Not to mention a Demon bent on causing destruction everywhere it goes" Rin added and Gray glared at the half-demon.

"How much longer" Gray froze at that voice and turned back to the group of people to see four new people standing near the praying people. One looked to be part dog with a sock hanging around his neck, one had spiky blue hair, the third was a girl with pink hair, and the fourth was wearing greenish-blue clothes and a helmet with a white tuft on the top of it.

"It should be done today or tomorrow cold emperor" the spiky blue haired person said.

"Witch one is it" the cold emperor replied, he was the one wearing the helmet.

"most likely tomorrow" The pink haired girl said "But cold emperor, Angelica was assaulted today, I fear we have intruders"

"The only other people on this island is that village, do destroy them" the cold emperor said. At that Gray had enough, he jumped out and pointed at the cold emperor.

"We are the ones who intruded, leave the village alone and stop this Lyon" Gray yelled. Natsu and Rin stood from their hiding spot and watched as the cold emperor grinned at Gray.

"Well if it isn't Gray" the emperor said before turning to the other three people, "I told you to go and destroy the village" he yelled at them. They turned and began to head for the village but a wall of blue flames sprouted in front of them and blocked their path.

"Blue flames" the girl said shocked before looking over to Natsu and Rin, Natsu had his hand held out with his index and middle fingers pointed out.

"You three are not going anywhere near that village" Natsu said as he shot a fire ball at them. The blue haired man lifted his hand and a force-field like wall appeared in front of them that made the fireball vanish.

"So the Blue Salamander is here on Galuna" the blue haired man said with a smirk, Natsu looked at the man in surprise. "Yes your stories have made it to this island"

"I don't care" Natsu said as he shot a larger fireball at the man only to have he man cancel it out again. Natsu then looked at Rin, "Magic will not work on him, use your sword, I will fight the other two" Rin nodded and took out his sword and unsheathed it as he turned into his demon form and launched at the man. Natsu looked at the other two and in a blink of an eye was behind them and chop-hit their necks knocking them out quickly, he really wasn't in the mood for small fry like them. He then looked to see Gray was losing his battle with the cold emperor, he also saw Rin was easily winning his fight with the blue haired mage.

"Why are you doing this Lyon" Gray yelled as he shot some ice lances at the other ice make mage, "you are killing Ur"

"You actually believe she is still alive, she died long ago Gray and it is all your fault" Lyon said as he used one hand to counter Grays ice lances, and used his other hand to summon a ice tiger that charged at Gray. Suddenly Gray felt a magic fill him healing his wounds and making him stronger, he saw the tiger that was charging at him but it was moving slow to him, he readied his next move as the tiger approached.

"**Ice Make: Cage" **Gray yelled as he slammed his hands together then planted them on the ground and an Ice cage formed around the Tiger trapping it inside. Gray looked around and Noticed Natsu quickly hide his hands behind his back and turn to watch the rest of Rins fight. Gray turned back to Lyon and saw him trying to get his tiger to break out of the cage but to no avail. Gray then went on to lecture Lyon about how Ur taught them they needed to use both hands to make their ice balanced and strong. They fought some more but Gray ended up knocking Lyon out.

Rin had just finished his fight with the blue haired mage and sheathed his sword changing himself back to normal and strapping it back on his back, he looked over to see Natsu had tied up the two he beat and that Gray had won his battle. Natsu walked over to the group of praying people and hit each of them in the back of the head, successfully stopping the spell before tieing everyone up.

"Gray, Rin, take these people back to the village and wait for me, make sure they do not escape" Natsu said as he started to walk away. Gray quickly made a cart out of ice and started to pile people in it with the help of Rin, they soon headed back for the village.

_**Back in Delioras chamber**_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this"**_

"_I can't make her stay like that when I know I can help her"_

"_**Such a nice person you are"**_

Natsu approached the ice and layed his hands on it with his eyes closed.

"She is very weak, weaker than before, and she is in pain." Natsu said as he opened his eyes and took a step away from the ice. "But she should survive what I am about to do" Natsu said and a grey magic aura rise from the Dragon slayer and his magic pressure skyrocketed.

Natsu had his hands held out in front of him aimed at the frozen demon, grey energy surrounded the ice as it started to shrink. Natsu started to chant in a different language.

"**Qui omnia dedit in protegat, et conteram vobis concedat secunda poscunt"** Natsu chanted and the ice started to glow a bright grey before it lifted from the demon who let out a loud screech, the ice shrunk in the air before floating to the ground where it took form of a person and faded.

Natsu was panting but he knew this wasn't over, now that the ice was removed he could tell that the demon was practically already dead, but he needed to deliver a final blow just to make sure it wouldn't actually recover and go on a rampage. Natsu held his arms out to his side and gathered the same Grey magic in both hands before bringing the two together where the grey magic turned black.

"**Ego daemonium oppressit as foveas inferni" **Natsu yelled and shot a dark blast at the demon causing the demon to be surrounded by the black energy, when the energy faded the demon was gone. Natsu sighed, he looked into a small puddle near him and was able to see his eyes change from a silver color back to his normal dark grey.

"_**Well done boy, glad to see that you still remember how to use that power, it has been so long"**_

"_Shut up, you know it is risky for me, I could have just been found out using those cheap spells"_

"_**And now you are mad, just reminding you this was your idea, you didn't have to save the girl or destroy Deliora"**_

"_Whatever" _

Natsu then turned around to see a woman laying on the ground naked, she had short dark purple hair that almost looked black. He walked over to her and sighed. He then took off his waist coat leaving himself in his white knee length pants and his black sleeveless undershirt with his always present blue scarf. He then covered the lady with his coat before lifting her in his arms and walking out of the caves and heading back to the village.

When Natsu arrived at the village he saw Erza was standing in the middle of it with a tied up Gray and Rin on both sides of her, she stared at Natsu with the darkest glare he had ever seen on her.

"Natsu Dragneel, I hope you are prepared for punishment" Erza said in a voice full of authority, but everyone stared shocked as Natsu ignored her and walked into the tent they stayed in last night. "Did he just ignore me" Erza said in anger.

"Will you calm down, I had to set that lady down, she needs rest after all she has been through" Natsu said as he came back out of the tent without the girl, he then walked up to Erza and smirked, "besides I'm not scared of your punishment, it is the punishment Gramps may have in store for us I am worried about" Erzas face turned red with rage and she swung her fist but Natsu caught it before it hit his face "You should watch your temper Titania, you do not want our guild to look bad now do you" Natsu said as he let go of Erzas fist and started to walk away while looking at the sky, the Purple moon was in the sky and Natsu sighed, he honestly didn't think taking out the bad guys took that long.

"_i may actually have to use the scythe" _Natsu thought. As he judged how far he would have to throw the weapon.

"Natsu what are you doing" Erza asked, no she demanded. Natsu turned to face her with a evil looking grin that shocked both Erza and Gray.

"Well Erza we were hired to break a curse that has caused these villagers to become demons, and I am about to break the curse." Natsu said and Rin and Gray gasped.

"You don't mean you are actually going too do it are you" Rin asked.

"Yes I am" Natsu said as he took off his undershirt and drew a X on his chest with blue flames, when the flames vanished the Fairy Tail mages gasped at the very detailed Scythe marking on the Dragon slayers chest. Natsu then closed his eyes and put one of his hands to the mark, his hand went through his skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Rin yelled desperately as flames burst around him burning the ropes Erza had him bound in, He quickly stood and got ready to stop Natsu but froze when he saw Natsu taking his hand out, but Natsu was also pulling out something ells. Everyone stared as Natsu pulled a beautiful blue Scythe out of his chest. The scythe had a Blue dragon design on the blade and the long handle looked to be made of scales with the tip in the shape of Blue flames.

Rin stared at the scythe for a moment before realization dawned on him, the scythe Natsu held now was the same scythe that was in the painting of that man he saw when he first moved in with Natsu.

Natsu lifted the scythe to the side, the long handle ran along his arm and the blade curled around his neck, he looked at the blade with a small frown.

"Natsu what is that" Erza asked. Natsu looked up at Erza, his eyes showed sadness and regret.

"This is an ancient scythe that was made by Siraneel for her very first slayer, that slayer used this blade to kill countless people in the name of the man he loved, but he was killed and Siraneel took the scythe back and swore to never train another slayer, but then she met me, she took another chance at training a slayer and she passed this blade to me"

"So what are you going to do with a scythe" Erza asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well using my Fire dragon magic I can change the scythe into a spear and then I will trow it at the moon" Natsu said as he held the scythe out in front of him and placed his other hand on the long curled blade, his hand lit in a blue fire and the blade shrunk into a very sharp spear head. He twirled the spear around to get a good feel for it and then Faced the moon, he took a throwing stance and lit hit hand on fire as he launched the spear at the moon.

"**Fire Dragons Rocket" **Natsu yelled and flames burst from the flame tipped end of the spear, greatly increasing the speed of the projectile. It soared into the sky until it was no longer able to be seen. Natsu was panting with his eyes closed as his hand was pointed to the sky where the spear went. Everyone ells was watching the moon in silent anticipation. Suddenly there was a blast of blue flames on the moon and everyone watched as the moon started to crack all over.

Natsu opened his eyes and watched the sky with a grin, he used magic to call upon his spear and watched as the spear started to return to him.

The cracks on the moon soon spread all over, but then they started to crack the sky itself, then everyone watched in shock as the sky shattered leaving behind a normal colored sky and moon.

"What just happened" Gray asked.

Natsu grabbed onto his spear as it finally reached him then looked at Gray with a smile.

"I just shattered the dome of crystallized gas that covered the island, it was an after effect of using Moon drip for a long time, by doing that I have also broke the so called curse placed on the villagers here. However the villagers were never really cursed, they just got their memory mixed up, also another side effect." Natsu said as his used flames to turn the spear back into a scythe.

"So the villagers were really Demons to begin with, but they have the ability to transform into a human, and their memory got mixed up causing them to think they were cursed" Erza summed it up, Natsu nodded. Natsu then surprised them by making his scythe disappear using requip magic.

"When did you learn that" Gray asked.

"I learned it in the eight months I was traveling before I reached the guild, I learned it because Siraneel told me that if I was to summon the scythe from the seal on my chest then it can never be put back in" Natsu said, he then walked over to the still tied up ice mage. "Now I believe there is someone you should see" he then walked back into their tent.

Gray followed the salamander into the tent and watched as he walked over to a sleeping mat. Gray froze when he saw who was laying on the mat still asleep, a woman with short dark purple hair. Gray felt a tear slip down his cheek as he slowly walked closer and knelt beside the sleeping lady.

"Ur" Gray whispered before looking at Natsu, "How is this possible" the ice mage asked.

"I guess you can say I am an expert at removing seals and breaking down curses. She will live but she needs a while to recover, she has been ice for so long, not to mention the Moon drip draining her energy"

"She is alive and here, that what matters, thank you Natsu" Gray said. Natsu nodded then left the tent leaving the ice mage with his mentor.

He walked around the village that was now partying because the chiefs son Bobo was not dead and they could remember who they were now. He saw Rin talking to a green demon girl with blue hair, the girl was laughing at something Rin said and when Natsu saw the look in the girls eyes he felt like growling. Natsu slowly walked over, as soon as he was five feet away Rin looked over at him with a big smile.

"Hey Natsu, this is Cristina. Cristina this is Natsu" Rin introduced them. Cristina looked over at Natsu with a smile.

"Hi Natsu, nice to meet you, thank you for breaking the curse" Cristina said. Natsu nodded at the girl with a small smile.

"That was the job we were hired to do" Natsu said.

"Still, thank you" Cristina said. She then turned back to Rin. "so how long will your group stay until you head home" she asked, she moved a little closer to Rin as a suggestive motion, Natsu saw this and started growling lowly enough no one could hear.

Rin caught on to the girls hint, he glanced at Natsu and could see in his eyes that he was getting annoyed. Rin moved away from the girl and moved closer to Natsu, he could now hear the quiet growling that was coming from the pink and blonde.

"So Natsu when do you think we are going to head home" Rin asked as he smiled at the dragon mage trying to calm him.

"Maybe a day or two, I'm going to try and talk Erza into letting us accept the reward money and the extra reward, but this is a nice island so I would also like to relax for a while" Natsu said.

"That sounds great, we should hang out some while you are here" Cristina said with a happy smile at Rin.

"Sorry Cristina, I think I will just relax with Natsu while we are here" Rin said. Cristina frowned.

"Well would you at least join me for dinner tomorrow" She asked with small pout. At that Natsu was nearing the end of his patience and his growling got louder.

"No, I rather spend the time with my mate" Rin said causing Cristina to look surprised.

"You have a mate already, who is it" she asked. Rin didn't answer with words, he just wrapped an arm around Natsus waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Natsu stopped growling as soon as their lips connected and he returned the kiss.

"Natsu is my mate" Rin said as he pulled away a little and kept eye contact with Natsu who was now smiling happily at the half-demon.

"I can see that" Cristina said with a small smile. Just then she saw Gray walk out of the tent and her eyes lit up, "Well I guess I will see you two around, see ya" She said as she started to walk over to the ice mage. Natsu and Rin watched as she started to talk to gray.

"She sure is desperate" Rin said.

"Well she isn't going to get anything from Gray either" Natsu said with a grin.

"Well, its a party, what would you like to do" Rin asked.

"Lets go get something to eat, then lets go for a walk together" Natsu said as he grabbed Rins hand and they went to find something to eat.

_**The next morning**_

Natsu was the first to wake, he instantly noticed Rin was holding him in his sleep with his tail wrapped around his waist. Natsu yawned then looked around, he noticed Erza set up her own sleeping mat and was sleeping in purple pajamas, Gray had moved his sleeping mat so he was closer to he mentor who still hasn't awakened from her slumber

Natsu knew that he couldn't get out of Rins hold when he has his tail wrapped around him, so he just layed there and waited for a while. He didn't have to wait long as Rins grip loosened and the half-demon let out a yawn before his grip tightened again and he kissed the top of Natsus head.

"Morning" Rin said as he buried his nose in the pink and blonde locks and inhaled Natsus sent.

"Morning" Natsu said with a happy smile, he almost didn't want to get up now, but he knew he still had to convince Erza to let them accept the reward, but that could wait till she wakes up. Natsu rolled over so he was now facing the half-demon. "How did you sleep"

"Good, ya know I never slept good back in my home world, I would always end up so tired I would sleep till noon or sleep in classes" Rin said as he remembered how much trouble he got in for his sleeping.

"Glad you sleep better here then" Natsu said.

"Me too" Rin sighed with a smile. They layed there with their eyes closed enjoying each others presence for a while, they didn't notice when Erza woke and requiped into her normal armor. She looked around the tent and her eyes landed on the two fire slayers, she smiled before leaving the tent to get something for everyone to eat when they woke up. Natsu and Rin finally noticed Erza was awake when she returned with a large tray of food and sat it on a table that was in the middle of the tent room.

"Oh Erza we didn't notice you got up" Natsu said as both he and Rin sat up in their mat, Rin unwrapped his tail then stretched before standing up and walking over to the tray of food. They tray had a bunch of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and a big bowl of what looked like fried potatoes and onions, the tray also had a pitcher of juice, there was plates and glasses so they could make their own plates and drinks.

"I didn't even notice you two were awake" Erza said. Erza had already made herself a plate and was sitting on her mat as she ate.

"We were just laying there relaxing" Rin said as he started to make two plates of the food, he then carried them back over to his and Natsus mat and handed his mate one of the plates before sitting back down beside him.

"You must have been really relaxed if even Natsu didn't notice I was up" Erza said.

"Indeed we were" Natsu said, "By the way Erza I request that we accept half the missions reward and the golden key that comes with it"

Erza looked at the dragon slayer with narrowed eyes. "And why should we do that, this mission was not properly accepted anyway" she said.

"We need the jewels, and I have a feeling we may need the key one day" Natsu calmly answered. Erzas eyes watched Natsu carefully, she knew when Natsu says he has a feeling that he is usually right, but knowing this just made her even more curious about the pink and blonde dragon slayer.

"Very well Natsu I will allow you to accept half of the reward, but I will get one million from that" Erza said.

"Deal" Natsu said, he knew that that would be the best deal he would get from the Titania, he was honestly surprised she agreed to letting them accept anything. "I believe we should leave sometime this afternoon"

"I wonder if Master will do 'THAT' for your punishment" Erza said and grinned when she saw Natsu freeze and visibly pale. She also heard whimpering from where Gray was sleeping, she looked over to see the ice mage sitting up and pale with wide eyes.

"ANY THING BUT THAT" both Natsu and Gray yelled in fear.

"I STILL HAVE NIGHMARES FROM LAST TIME" Gray cried.

"What is 'THAT'" Rin asked with slight fear in his eyes after seeing the two freak out. Erza just grinned at the clueless half-demon causing Rin to have shivers go down his spine.

"If you don't find out when we get back, I hope you never get into a situation where you might have a chance to find out" Erza said. Rin looked at Natsu who was now laying on his side curled up with his hands holding his head, he could feel the fear coming from the dragon slayer through their mate link. Rin sighed then started to rub Natsus back trying to calm his mate.

_**Later that day**_

They were now back in Magnolia and heading toward the guild. Erza lead the group, with Natsu and Rin right behind her and Gray was following them while carrying his still asleep mentor.

When they walked into the guild it was instantly obvious that something was wrong. Gajeel was searching through books while wearing wind reader glasses, Levy was standing off to the side leaning on a wall with her arms crossed. Mira was sitting on the bar counter with the masters wooden staff. Master was smiling while handing out glasses of beer. Cana was yelling about being a real man. And lastly Elfman was drinking a barrel of beer.

"What is going on here" Erza asked in a demanding tone that made everyone freeze and look at the Titania.

"So you're finally back" Mira said. "Gajeel read a request out loud and it ended up being a spell that made people swap bodies."

"So who are the ones who were swapped and with who" Natsu asked as he walked over to Gajeel and looked at the request sheet.

"Gajeel and Levy. Cana and Elfman. Makarov and Mira" Macau answered.

"And how long ago was this" Natsu asked more seriously.

"About ten minutes ago" Wakaba said.

"Then that means there is only about twenty minutes before this spell becomes permanent." Natsu said and that instantly caught the attention of everyone who was switched.

**(just so you know, when I say one of the switched peoples names you are suppose to imagine the body they switched to)**

"How did you know that" Makarov asked as he jumped from the bar counter and approached the dragon mage.

"I studied a lot about spells, enchantments, and curses, and undoing them is one of my talents" Natsu said without taking his eyes off the request paper. Everyone was surprised at that. "As a matter of fact the lady in Grays arms is someone I brought back from using the Iced Shell spell"

Makarovs eyes widened at that, he never heard of anything being able to actually reverse that spell, and to hear his own great grand son was able to do just that was a big shock.

"So you can undo this spell too right" Levy asked. But Natsu just grinned at her.

"I think I will let you figure it out, you are very smart Levy and I believe you can do it" Natsu said causing everyone to stare at Natsu in shock as he started to walk back out the guild. "Oh and if you haven't noticed, the spell also switches magic, and you have about twelve minutes left" He then left the guild and headed to the back of the guild where he jumped into a open window on the second floor then went to watch them try to figure things out.

"_**i knew you couldn't really leave them like that" **_His inner voice asked. 

"_i will not leave them like that, but I will give them a chance to figure it out on their own" _Natsu replied as he looked down and saw everyone who was switched trying out their new magic and failing miserably, but Levy was still searching from book to book. Natsu watched as the minutes ticked by, he was about to jump down and fix them himself when Levy stood and explained that if she read the spell backward then it should reverse the spell. Natsu smiled that she figured it out, but frowned when he realized the time they had left. She had to say the spell backwards three times to fix only one switched couple, she didn't have time and neither did he so he decided to use a different way.

Levy quickly said the spell backwards once for each switched couple, then everything flashed in a white light that blinded almost everyone. When the light started to fade everyone quickly realized they were back to normal, but Makarov also noticed that there were two different magic presences during the switch. He looked around and his eyes landed on the second floor railing where his Great Grandson was looking down on the guild, but what Makarov noticed was his eyes faded from a glowing silver back to his normal dark grey.

"_Just what did you just do" _Makarov thought to himself.

"Congratulations Levy you fixed everyone, I knew you could do it" Natsu yelled down to the short blue haired book worm. Levy just smiled before walking over to Gajeel and taking her wind reader glasses from the iron mage.

Natsu walked back downstairs and sat at the bar where he put his head down. Makarov decided to ask him questions but when he reached the fire mage he noticed Natsu was asleep, so he decided to wait to ask questions.

Natsu was asleep for an hour when Rin woke him by picking him up bridle style.

"What" Natsu mumbled. Rin held him tighter as he started to head out the guild.

"Shh, you can go back to sleep if you want, I'm just carrying you home for the night." Rin said. Natsu nodded and relaxed into his mates hold before falling back to sleep.

**A/N**

**well there you go, the next chapter is now up.**

**While I was writing this chapter during my lunch break from work, I had a new story idea. It is a NatsuXZeref story. I can't tell you much about it right now because it is still fuzzy in my mind right at this moment. For those of you who are interested I will let you know when I have more details or I post the first chapter of it.**


End file.
